CIEGO
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Después de vencer a Hiruko, Kakashi no regresa totalmente sano y salvo, fue una de las misiones más duras que tuvo que enfrentar y se siente completamente diferente en muchos aspectos, además de todo, su Sharingan sufre gravemente y tendrá que hacer frente a las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**PASADO**

Kakashi estaba recostado en una cama de hospital, miraba atentamente por la ventana mientras trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que fuera común porque su mente últimamente vagaba demasiado, se detenía a pensar en cosas del pasado, cosas que ya no tenían solución.

-¿Cómo se siente, sensei?- preguntó su rubio alumno entrando en su habitación, lo visitaba cada día sin falta.

-Estoy bien, Naruto, debería salir hoy del hospital- estaba casi completamente sano, así se sentía y sólo quería dejar esa cama, volver a su rutina y olvidarse de esa misión tan personal que tuvo que enfrentar.

-Me alegra escucharlo, sensei, las misiones no son lo mismo sin usted- declaró con las manos detrás de la cabeza y con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-No molestes a Kakashi-sensei, Naruto- le advirtió la ninja apenas entrando a la habitación. Kakashi se detuvo un momento a observarlos, habían salvado su vida, se habían arriesgado para ir tras él, habían sacrificado mucho solamente por su viejo sensei, algo debió haber hecho bien para contar con dos ninjas tan leales.

-No lo estoy haciendo, Sakura-chan- argumentó Naruto seguro de nunca estar de sobra en nada –Además le dan de alta hoy- la joven torció el gesto y supo que algo no andaba bien, seguramente serían más días en esa cama.

-Naruto, Tsunade-sama te necesita- le avisó la ninja, pero Kakashi estaba seguro de que sólo era una excusa –Creo que se trata de una nueva misión-

-¿Una nueva misión?- preguntó emocionado –Iré de inmediato- esa fue su despedida, salió de rápidamente y los dejó solos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- interrogó desanimado, no esperaba escuchar buenas noticias. La joven se acercó cautelosamente hasta él.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido, sensei?- esa pregunta lo sorprendió y no pudo responderla de inmediato, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas -¿Lo ve?, aún no está totalmente recuperado-

-Son cosas sin importancia- se encogió de hombros y trató de mostrarle una sonrisa.

-No lo creo, desde que regresamos de la misión usted parece diferente- no esperaba que su pequeña alumna notara su cambio, nadie lo había hecho –Fue una misión dura para todos, pero ya está de vuelta, no tiene sentido pensar de más- ella lo veía directo a los ojos, tenía una expresión realmente preocupada en su joven rostro.

-¿Tendré que quedarme en el hospital porque piensas que estoy nostálgico?- no había querido sonar así de brusco, pero no le gustaba que nadie intentara indagar en él, en sus miedos y tristezas.

-No es sólo eso, sensei- la joven rodó los ojos un poco frustrada –Sus ojos no se han recuperado completamente-

-¿Mis ojos?-

-Sí, el sello que contenía el Sharingan parece haber dañado su vista, ¿no ha tenido ningún problema?- preguntó extrañada de que él no hubiera hablado sobre ese problema, pero él sí que lo había anotado, su vista estaba borrosa la mayor parte del tiempo, claro que eso jamás lo diría si significaban más días en el hospital, así que se negó a responderle, ella sabría que le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Cuántos días más estaré aquí?- ahora estaba resignado.

-Los que hagan falta para que sane completamente- declaró ella sin darle opción alguna.

-Como sea- ahora estaba molesto, sabía que la última persona que tenía que pagar el precio de sus riñas era su alumna.

-Será mejor que descanse- la joven volvió a rodar los ojos, normalmente le tenía mucha paciencia, pero había días, como ese, que la sacaba de quicio. Su falta de cuidado era desesperante, la falta de interés que demostraba hacia él mismo la molestaba porque ella se había arriesgado para salvarlo y era como si él apenas notara lo importante que era.

Salió de la habitación y trató de relajarse, la Hokage había dicho que necesitarían más pruebas y aunque no parecía nada de gravedad la joven sentía que algo no andaba bien, no solo con la salud física de su sensei, sino también con él y su actitud más desinteresada de lo usual. La ninja había notado miradas nostálgicas en él, silencios más prolongados de lo habitual y sonrisas menos duraderas, sus ojos estaban invadidos de una melancolía que la asustaba; sabía que no debía meterse en cosas que no le importaban pero él sí le importaba.

-Sakura-chan, la Abuela dijo que no me necesitaba- le reclamó Naruto apartándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó inocentemente.

-De veras- dijo él no muy seguro de creerle.

-Bueno, quizá cambió de opinión- su compañero le dedicó una mirada incrédula pero al final sólo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a la habitación de sus sensei.

-Espera Naruto, no creo que sea una buena idea- lo detuvo –Es mejor que lo dejes descansar. Tendrá que quedarse un par de días más aquí así que tendrás otra oportunidad para visitarlo-

-¿Todo está bien con Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó inquieto su compañero.

-Sí, es sólo para estar seguros- no tenía caso preocupar a Naruto porque ni ella misma estaba segura de que fuera algo grave, quizá para mañana estaría mejor. La joven suspiró pesadamente, todo sería más fácil si su sensei fuera honesto en cuanto a su estado de salud, siempre había que sacarle la información y eso complicaba todo.

-Sakura-chan, la Abuela quiere hablar contigo, dijo que te esperaría en su oficina- recordó su amigo con una sonrisa de disculpa, la joven le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó apresurando sus pasos.

-Adelante- pidió la Hokage cuando Sakura llamó a su puerta.

-¿Quería verme Tsunade-sama?-

-¿Cómo está Kakashi?- preguntó de inmediato, tenía las manos cruzadas a la altura de la boca y esperaba con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Tenía razón, Tsunade-sama, tiene problemas con la vista, él mismo lo confirmó- la Godaime chasqueó la lengua disgustada.

-Tengo una solución, pero es un poco drástica y sólo será aplicada si después de dos días su vista aún no mejora- la joven se moría por preguntar de qué se trataba, pero cuando la Hokage quería que ella lo supiera se lo decía, así que tendría que esperar.

-Seguiré vigilando su avance- era lo único que podía hacer.

-No, a partir de hoy alguien más se hará cargo- declaró para sorpresa de la joven.

-Pero…- se quedó muda, no tenía un argumento válido para quedarse al cuidado de su sensei, nada más que su propia preocupación por él y quizá ese era el verdadero problema –Entiendo- aceptó por fin, quizá lo mejor era poner un poco de distancia entre su sensei y ella. Durante los últimos meses se había preocupado de más por él y lo mejor sería no tomárselo tan personal. Seguir el ejemplo de Naruto y visitarlo solamente durante el día algunos minutos. Ser su médico particular requería una intimidad entre ambos que no era conveniente aunque fueran sensei y alumna.

Kakashi seguía con la vista perdida en la ventana, durante el resto de la tarde Sakura no había vuelto, ella era la encargada de cuidar de él y aunque su conversación de la mañana no había terminado del todo bien esperaba verla de nuevo. Algo en su alumna le recordaba a Rin, pensaba mucho en ella últimamente, deseó haber actuado de otra forma. Su vida sería muy diferente si ella estuviera viva, quizá él no sería el ninja reservado y desinteresado que era. Rin tenía el poder para cambiarlo, ella había sido la última persona que había tratado de proteger y que mal había salido todo. Su vista se nubló más de lo usual, pensó que sería su problema agravándose pero cuando sintió que algo húmedo se deslizaba por su mejilla supo que estaba hundiéndose demasiado en su propia miseria. Secó esa fugaz lágrima justo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-¿Necesita algo, Kakashi?- preguntó una enfermera apenas dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.

-No- la enfermera no se despidió y cerró la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?, seguramente tenía algo más importante que hacer, quizá se había cansado de cuidarlo y ahora tendría que estar a cargo de enfermeras extrañas. Era mejor así, se estaba acostumbrado mucho a su alumna y sus cuidados y nada bueno saldría de allí. Además ella parecía comenzar a conocerlo, había notado un par de cosas que antes le pasaban inadvertidas y eso no estaba bien.

Pasó el resto de la noche pensando, su pasado parecía quererlo arrastrar de nuevo a la miseria, había luchado durante el transcurso de los años para bloquear esos recuerdos dolorosos, las pesadillas habían dejado de perseguirlo con el tiempo, pero ahora le asustaba cerrar los ojos y ver los rostro del pasado.

Sakura había evitado la tentación de visitar a su sensei, el día anterior había querido ser ella quien le dijera que no podía cuidar más de él, pero después de pensarlo desistió de la idea, no era algo tan importante y seguramente su sensei ni siquiera notaría que no era ella quien lo cuidaba.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- su rubio amigo la saludaba animadamente y con una gran sonrisa –Iba a visitar a Kakashi-sensei, ¿vienes?-

-Tengo que visitar algunos pacientes, te alcanzaré más tarde- declinó la propuesta. Su compañero se despidió tranquilamente y dejó a la ninja para que terminara sus deberes. Realmente tenía que revisar algunos pacientes y no tenía tiempo más que para una corta visita. Más tarde le preguntaría a Naruto sobre la salud de su sensei, también, como médico que era, podía echarle un vistazo a los informes médico del ninja y averiguar su situación. Le inquietaba la solución que tenía en mente la Hokage.

Pasó el resto de la tarde en sus rondas, concentrándose en su trabajo y nada más. No pensó más en su sensei hasta que una de las enfermeras que estaba a su cargo dejó su expediente a su alcance, la ninja no resistió la tentación y ojeó el historial de las últimas horas. No había cambio alguno, la vista de su sensei seguía deteriorándose ligeramente, había una nota al margen que decía: _el paciente luce irritable,_ la ninja suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hasta él.

-¿Cómo se siente, sensei?- preguntó dulcemente su alumna entrando tranquilamente a su habitación. No esperaba verla.

-Bien- contestó simplemente, su visión se había tornado más borrosa pero ella sabía que mentía, con una simple mirada supo que no podía engañarla –Sólo necesito descanso- la joven se acercó hasta él y terminó por sentarse en su cama.

-Lo sé, pero creo que usted aún no lo entiende- su alumna hablaba tan dulcemente que apenas parecía un regaño. Por más que tratara de verla como la médico que ahora era, su mente seguía recordando a la pequeña niña que alguna vez fue, no podía verla de otra forma y por eso mismo le era tan difícil aceptar que ella pudiera conocerlo, alguien tan joven, eso era imposible.

-Prefiero descansar en casa- aseguró intentando recuperar un poco de ánimo. No había tenido una buena noche, ni un buen día.

-Tsunade-sama sigue preocupada por sus ojos, sensei. Es un asunto que no debería tomarse a la ligera- el tono de su alumna seguía siendo cauteloso y tierno, como si temiese su reacción.

-No lo hago, honestamente no sé qué mas quieren, llevo aquí más de una semana, ¿no es suficiente?-

-Sólo tiene que ser completamente sincero en cuanto a su recuperación. Saldría más rápido si fuera honesto sobre su salud- le reprochó levantándose de la cama y mirando por la ventana, le daba la espalda completamente y se abrazaba a sí misma. Ella era diferente, sabía que Naruto se preocupaba por él, pero la forma en la que Sakura cuidaba y se preocupaba por todos era de cierta forma cautivadora.

-Sakura…- estaba a punto de explicarle los problemas que tenían sus ojos, su joven alumna merecía algo después de preocuparse tanto por él, pero la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera.

-Kakashi, debe tomar esto- le entregó un par de pastillas que el ninja observó con desconfianza, había dos opciones, eran para solucionar la vista borrosa, ó, eran para dormir, no le apetecían en absoluto. Estaba planeando rechazarlas pero observó que su pequeña alumna le dirigía una mirada de súplica y terminó cediendo para sorpresa de todos.

-Será mejor que lo deje descansar, sensei- y con una sonrisa inocente salió del cuarto.

Resultó que las pastillas eran para dormir, por más que Kakashi luchó contra la sensación de sueño sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse. Había una buena razón por la que el ninja luchaba contra el sueño y eran las pesadillas, no las soportaba. Sus recuerdos se transformaban en pesadillas, recordaba cada detalle de su pasado pero el dolor era más fuerte ahora, no podía dejar de recordar a Rin, era a ella a quien debía sus peores pesadillas, no podía olvidar su inocente rostro, el amor puro que siempre le tuvo y que él nunca pudo corresponderle, ahora todo volvía en forma de pesadilla.

Las pastillas habían cumplido su propósito, había dormido toda la noche pero sin un solo minuto de descanso, así que por la mañana estaba agotado y no solo eso, su vista estaba aún peor, apenas podía ver con claridad, estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Quería verme, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó la ninja entrando en la oficina Hokage.

-Kakashi no mejora, por el contrario, está con el paso de los días y de las horas, si eso es posible. Tenemos que actuar de inmediato- declaró la Hokage totalmente seria. La ninja instintivamente se tensó, la Godaime aún no le explicaba las medidas que se tomarían pero sin duda que serían de suma importancia.

-Era la última medida que esperaba tomar, pero tendremos que…-

-¿Vendarme los ojos?- preguntó incrédulo Kakashi cuando la Godaime explicó la solución- ¡De ninguna manera!, sólo necesito descanso- no aceptaría, no perdería la poca vista que le quedaba.

-Es la mejor opción. Es más grave de lo que piensas, sino solucionamos pronto este problema podrías perder totalmente la vista- Sakura observaba toda la escena nerviosa, esperaba que sus sensei cediera por fin, tendría que hacerlo. La ninja notó que él la veía, como si pidiera su opinión, ella sonrió tranquilamente y asintió levemente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que usar ese vendaje?- la Hokage notó cómo el ninja cedía y supo perfectamente la razón para ese cambio.

-No deberías tardar mucho en recuperarte- ni ella misma estaba segura del tiempo que se llevaría así que lo mejor era no especular.

-De acuerdo- terminó por aceptar. Observó de nuevo a su alumna y asintió resignado.

Una enfermera se acercó a él con una venda y lo que parecía ser una pasta verde. El ninja observó con cara de desagrado y torció el gesto.

-Sakura, hazlo tú- pidió la Hokage sorprendiendo a todos. La ninja se acercó a la cama de su sensei, el cual se sentó al borde de la cama, esperando tranquilamente.

-Cierre los ojos, sensei- pidió la joven dedicándole la última sonrisa que vería en un tiempo. Sintió que algo fresco llegaba a sus párpados, debía ser esa pasta verde, le siguió un ligero masaje que relajó instantáneamente sus ojos. Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro, la luz del día no era capaz de penetrar las gruesas vendas. Los primeros instantes se sintió ligeramente perdido, pero bastó recordar dónde estaba para orientarse y con ayuda de unas suaves manos, que reconoció como las de su alumna, se recostó de nuevo.

-Alguien cuidará permanentemente de ti durante estos días, además tendrás un timbre por si llegaras a necesitar algo- le explicó la Hokage, el ninja sólo seguía el sonido de su voz –Sakura, tú serás la encargada- la ninja estaba sorprendida del cambio de actitud por parte de la Hokage, sabía que no era una pregunta pero aún así asintió ligeramente. Todos salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-¿Necesita algo, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó su alumna, no estaba muy seguro de su ubicación así que trató de seguir el sonido de su voz.

-Necesito distraerme pero sospecho que eso no será posible durante los siguientes días- su humor de los últimos días volvió.

-Trate de relajarse, todo se volverá más fácil si no se concentra…-

-¿En que estoy ciego?- completó desganado.

-No lo está haciendo más fácil, sensei- advirtió su alumna. Kakashi solo suspiró y trató de no arrepentirse de aceptar tal solución.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tediosa para el ninja, ahora que no entraba nada de luz a sus ojos, no tenía ni la menor idea de la hora, así que cada que entraba Sakura a su habitación tenía que preguntarle. No era una situación fácil, no había nada que hacer y ahora no podía siquiera mirar por la ventana y distraerse, leer era imposible.

-Son las once de la noche, sensei- le avisó su alumna, ya era tarde y él seguía tan aburrido como ocho horas antes –Trate de dormir, volveré mañana-su voz parecía más cerca y su oído no lo engañó, la joven tomó su mano delicadamente y la soltó unos segundos después.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura- escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y el silencio reinó en la habitación. Tener los ojos vendados era lo mismo que intentar dormir, los recuerdos volvían dolorosamente a él, ahora que no podía distraerse mirando cualquier otra cosa su mente apenas le daba un respiro de su pasado.

Trató de enfocar su mente en otra cosa, pero con ochos horas privado de la vista le era un poco difícil y lo último que había logrado ver fue el rostro de su alumna, su delicada sonrisa y ojos jade que lo veían con cierta preocupación. Le era un poco difícil creer que su pequeña alumna no fuera tan pequeña ahora, para él seguía siendo una niña, aunque ahora fuera ella quien lo cuidara. Inconscientemente pensar en Sakura lo relajó, le hizo recordar buenos tiempos, no todo su pasado era tan malo y la prueba era que ahora, dos de sus alumnos se preocupaban sinceramente por él, un de ellos incluso se pasaba el día entero cuidándolo. Sakura era un buen sueño, no había pesadillas ahí.


	2. POR PRIMERA VEZ

**POR PRIMERA VEZ:**

Kakashi despertó en oscuridad total, no estaba muy seguro de si había amanecido ya o era tan de noche como la falta de luz le indicaba. Tocó la molesta venda que cubría sus ojos e intentó quitarla, ya lo había fastidiado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué cree que hace, sensei?- la voz de su alumna lo asustó, sintió que sus manos llegaban hasta las de él y las quitaba del vendaje.

-¿Qué hora es?- ignoró su pregunta, sabía que ella no se alegraría de escuchar que trataba de deshacerse de esas vendas.

-Pasadas de las tres- el ninja no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto, debía ser la falta de luz lo que había prolongado su sueño –Me alegra que haya descansado tanto- su voz sonó justo frente a su rostro lo que aceleró involuntariamente su pulso.

-¿Cuándo me quitarán esta venda?- ignoró la cercanía entre ambos.

-Pronto- tomó su rostro entre sus manos ocasionando una verdadera sorpresa de su parte.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Tengo que aplicar un poco de chakra en sus ojos- dijo ella divertida, sus manos subieron lentamente hasta las sienes y notó un alivio inmediato, debía estarlo curando. Sentía su cabeza más despejada, le era difícil mantener el recuerdo de su pequeña alumna, sus suaves manos no concordaban con el recuerdo que él tenía, se movió un poco incómodo; sabía quién era quien lo curaba pero era difícil tener eso presente si no la veía, era como si sólo sintiera unas suaves manos sobre él, podría ser cualquier mujer.

-Gracias- esperó a que ella hablara, que le recordara que era ella quien lo cuidaba, pero su alumna se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

-Kakashi-sensei- reconoció la voz de Naruto, había entrado a la habitación –Sakura-chan, estoy aburrido- declaró su alumno.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Naruto?- el aliento de la joven estaba sobre sus labios, el ninja tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar que era su alumna.

-Podríamos dar un paseo- escuchó a su alumna reír y terminó por separarse.

-¿Mejor, sensei?- le preguntó Sakura desde la distancia.

-Sí, creo que me recuperaré pronto- realmente se sentía mejor, un poco más animado ahora que no recordaba haber tenido pesadillas.

-¿Kakashi sensei, podría convencer a Sakura-chan para que acepte salir conmigo?- le pidió su alumno.

-¡Naruto!- lo regañó Sakura -¿Por qué mejor no te quedas y nos acompañas?-

-Porque no sería una cita, Sakura-chan-

-Naruto…- lo regañó nuevamente su compañera.

-Está bien- cedió el ninja un poco desilusionado -¿Cómo se siente, sensei?- durante las siguientes horas sus alumnos conversaron animadamente con él, le recordaron los buenos tiempo e incluso le sacaron más de una carcajada, sin duda que tenía buenos alumnos a su cargo. Supo que las horas habían pasado gracias a que le temperatura descendió notablemente, el frío comenzaba a entumirlo.

-Será mejor que me vaya, Iruka-sensei me espera, ¿Quieres venir, Sakura-chan?- otro intento por invitarla a salir.

-Te alcanzaré más tarde- otro intento frustrado, algunas veces Kakashi se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba su alumna exactamente, quizá aún pensaba en Sasuke.

-Lo veré mañana Kakashi-sensei- se despidió Naruto dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué hace, sensei?-

-Quiero caminar un poco- intentó levantarse de la cama, pero chocó con la mesa que estaba a un lado –Estoy cansado de estar en esa cama- declaró frustrado de no poder caminar solo, sintió que las manos de su alumna llegaron hasta su brazo y lo tomaron con delicadeza.

-Solo tenía que pedirlo- con mucho cuidado ella lo guió por toda la habitación, no era un cuarto grande pero era suficiente para estirar las piernas.

-Gracias, Sakura- se detuvo cuando sintió una corriente de aire directo en su cara, supuso que sería la ventana – ¿Cómo se ve la Aldea?- escuchó que la ninja suspiró profundamente y después habló.

-Aún quedan unas horas de luz por lo que aún hay personas caminando por las calles, algunas luces comienzan a iluminar ligeramente los rincones oscuros. El sol parece irse apagando y dibuja una línea de colores justo en el horizonte, el bosque parecer más sombrío y oscuro, los árboles se sacuden debido al viento frío pero eso no evita que algunos niños aún jueguen en las calles, todo luce en relativa calma, es un día bastante típico-

-No suena así, describiste la Aldea como un verdadero paisaje- extrañaba más que nunca poder ver, apreciar si realmente todo era como Sakura lo había descrito.

-Supongo que me emocioné un poco- la joven se recargó en su hombro y volvió a suspirar; no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de escenas, las que casi parecían románticas, eso le hizo despertar algunos monstruos.

-Será mejor que descanse un rato más, quiero quitarme esta venda lo antes posible- con ayuda de la ninja volvió a su cama y se recostó, a pesar de que había dormido gran parte del día estaba exhausto.

-Volveré más tarde por si necesita algo- escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y supo que estaba solo. Intentó combatir el sueño pero después de sólo unos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Sakura volvió a visitar a su sensei justo cuando parecía tener un mal sueño, se movía inquieto y murmuraba algunas palabras que le eran difíciles de entender, la ninja no estaba muy segura de qué hacer, se sentó al borde de la cama y observó indecisa si despertarlo o no. No entendía qué podía atormentarlo hasta el punto de volverse una pesadilla para él, siempre se le veía tan sereno.

-Rin- exclamó el ninja agitado.

-Todo está bien, sensei- le susurró acercándose a él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien –Sólo es un sueño- pero el ninja parecía inmerso en su pesadilla, la joven acarició suavemente su mejilla para despertarlo, parecía no funcionar hasta que su sensei se despertó sobresaltado y la abrazó con fuerza. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba bañado en sudor –Sólo ha sido un sueño- le repitió preocupada. Lo abrazó durante unos segundos más y después tomó su rostro vendado entre sus manos.

-Mi cabeza- el ninja se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y la apretó con fuerza.

-Debe tranquilizarse, sensei- le pidió la ninja aplicando chakra inmediatamente, era una recaída bastante inesperada y tenía que controlarla. Después de unos minutos el ninja pareció relajarse.

-Ya estoy mejor- pero su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si estuviera asustado.

-No se mueva- le indicó suavemente –Cambiaré su camisa- se acercó pensativa y tomó una camisa seca y limpia, estaba absolutamente confundida y preocupada, jamás había visto así a su sensei –No tardaré- le advirtió sacando la húmeda camisa, pero el ninja parecía no darse cuenta, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y aún sudaba. Sakura terminó por sacar la camisa y lo observó unos segundos atentamente, su respiración aún estaba ligeramente agitada. Cambió su camisa con rapidez y le fue imposible no tocar su piel, estaba fría.

-Sakura…- susurró su sensei cuando sintió que ella se alejaba.

-Aquí estoy- aseguró cubriéndolo con una nueva manta –Trate de descansar- le pidió pero notó la tención que acumulaba el ninja, sus manos aún seguían en puño, se recargó en la cama pero era evidente que no estaba nada cómodo. La joven tomó su mano ante la sorpresa del ninja pero no la soltó, estaba fría y sudaba ligeramente, la apretó con un poco más de fuerza. Quería preguntar, quería saber qué era lo que le ocurría pero sospechaba que era algo demasiado personal, algo que sólo le pertenecía a él.

Kakashi trataba de relajarse, quería quitarse más que nunca esa venda y ver un poco de luz, aunque fuera artificial. Su mente seguía llena de Obito y Rin, de su sensei, Minato, de su padre, de su infancia, de todo dolor pasado, qué hubiera sido de él sino fuera por todos ellos, todos lo que lo guiaron para convertirlo en el ninja admirado que ahora era, sin embargo todos ellos lo había dejado, le había ensañado las más importantes lecciones con sus muertes. Aún no estaba preparado para esa clase de misiones tan personales. Comenzaba a enfurecerse y frustrarse cuando sintió que alguien tomaba con fuerza su mano, era su pequeña alumna que tomaba su mano fría y la envolvía en su propio calor, fue como una descarga de tranquilidad, aunque sonara extraño, fue como si hubiera sido transportado a la realidad, a esa parte de la vida que no era tan mala. Tardó un poco para lograr calmarse pero lo consiguió, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y el sudor frío que lo cubría desapareció con el paso de los minutos, ya no era tan mala la oscuridad. Sakura era como un puente, un puente entre su pasado y presente, cruzar era como estar a salvo. Sin desearlo se quedó dormido, cayó en un profundo y cálido sueño, libre de pesadillas y pasado.

Despertó suavemente, tranquilo y descansado, se estiró un poco y sintió una mano aún descansado sobre la suya, con mucho cuidado y tacto tomó esa pequeña mano entre las suyas; debía ser Sakura que seguía a su lado, su piel era suave y tenía un calor distintivo, sonrió ligeramente. Algunos mechones de cabello rozaban su mano, así que tomó uno y comprobó que era tan sedoso como parecía, acarició su cabellera hasta que sintió que la joven despertaba.

-¿Cómo se siente, sensei?- la joven lo tomó de la mano nuevamente y esta vez fue él quien la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Apenas las siete de la mañana- contestó un poco ronca, seguramente había tenido una noche pésima.

-No debiste quedarte toda la noche- soltó su mano sintiéndose culpable por ser una carga, por ser tan débil y no vencer unas simples pesadillas que no deberían dañarlo.

-Está bien- sintió que de nuevo se acercaba a él, sus manos sobre su rostro y un alivio casi inmediato que terminó de despejar su cabeza –Debo ir a casa a cambiarme, si necesita algo toque el timbre- colocó el pequeño aparato a su alcance y escuchó una puerta abrir y cerrarse.

Sakura no fue directamente a su casa, tocó una puerta y esperó.

-Adelante- pidió una voz -¿Todo está bien, Sakura?- preguntó la Hokage extrañada.

-Es Kakashi-sensei… –no estaba segura de si debía decirlo pero estaba sinceramente preocupada por él –Ayer por la noche despertó sobresaltado, parecía tener pesadillas y ocasionó una ligera crisis, el dolor de cabeza volvió y tuve que aplicar una gran cantidad de chakra para calmarlo y sedarlo- se tomó de las manos nerviosa, no quería invadir la privacidad de su sensei.

-¿Sobre qué son esas pesadillas?- la Hokage le prestaba toda su atención.

-No estoy segura, no hablaba claramente y sólo pude escuchar que llamaba a alguien-

-¿A quién, Sakura?-

-A Rin- El rostro de la Hokage reflejó sorpresa absoluta, después de unos segundos chasqueó la lengua disgustada.

-¿Sabes quién es ella?- le preguntó suspirando profundamente. La joven negó con la cabeza –Creo que será mejor que lo sepas…-

Kakashi estaba más descansado, su humor parecía haberse recuperado significativamente, pero también estaba un poco ansioso, sabía que podría recaer en cualquier momento, en especial ahora, cuando estaba completamente solo.

-Hola, sensei- reconoció la voz de su alumno –Parece más animado-

-Creo que pronto saldré de aquí-

-Me alegro, sensei. Ya descansó demasiado –Naruto hablaba con su típico tono optimista, por un momento le recordó a Obito -Estaba buscando a Sakura-chan, creí que estaría aquí… -pero Kakashi apenas estaba escuchando lo que Naruto decía. Se dio cuenta de que casi parecía un círculo vicioso estar con ellos, parecían una nueva versión de su primer equipo- ¿sensei?- preguntó su alumno.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-

-Pregunté si sabía dónde está Sakura-chan-

-Fue a su casa, quizá tarde un poco…-

-Sakura-chan, te estaba buscando, ¿todo está bien?- le preguntó preocupado su alumno a la ninja. Kakashi no sabía a qué se debía esa pregunta, no podía ver nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- indagó inquieto. Era un estorbo esa venda.

-Nada- pero su tono parecía diferente –Estoy bien, creo que estoy un poco resfriada, eso es todo- no estaba seguro de que fuera todo, pero Naruto dejó el tema de lado y cambió la conversación rápidamente.

Sakura intentaba prestar atención a todo lo que decía Naruto, pero su mente seguía sumida en la desafortunada historia de su sensei, ahora entendía las pesadillas y deseaba poder ayudarlo. Había perdido tanto desde siempre, Naruto también, pero su compañero siempre lucía una sonrisa y una actitud que contagiaba, siempre viendo el lado positivo sin embargo su sensei era diferente, era como si nunca se hubiera podido recuperar del todo. Después de unas horas de convivencia, Naruto decidió que debía continuar con su entrenamiento.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Naruto- le pidió Sakura, las últimas horas apenas podía controlar su sensibilidad, temía cerrar los ojos y perder a un compañero.

-Claro que sí, Sakura-chan. Ni siquiera saldrá de la Aldea- le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Lo veré después, sensei- los dejó en silencio. La ninja cerró los ojos y esperó que la irritación, por algunas traicioneras lágrimas, pasara. Su compañero había notado ese detalle, pero un gesto de la kunoichi bastó para que cambiara de tema rápidamente.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura?- la voz del ninja la hizo sobresaltar, por un segundo se había olvidado de dónde y con quién estaba.

-Todo está bien- afirmó tratando de sonreír -¿Cómo se siente?-

-Un poco mejor… Sakura, sobre lo de ayer por la noche…-

-No tiene que decir nada, sensei, es normal que experimente desorientación por la falta de vista, las pesadillas también son una consecuencia- la joven no deseaba incomodar al ninja. La historia que le había contado Tsunade era demasiado íntima y si él hubiera querido que sus alumnos se enteraran, se los habría contado.

-Creo que en un par de días podrán quitarme esta venda- la joven notó una pizca de entusiasmo en su voz y eso la tranquilizó, esperaba que esas pesadillas lo dejaran descansar la noche entera y muchos años más.

-Seguramente así será, sensei-

Kakashi tenía una pesadilla de nuevo, era su equipo, veía a Rin a la distancia pero cuanto más se acercaba más se parecía a su alumna, Sakura, la veía acercarse pero con cada centímetro se lastimaba, lucía heridas en su bello rostro, sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de su boca moretones en sus brazos y piernas, - _Aléjate-_ le gritaba desesperado Kakashi – _Aléjate de mí-_ pero la ninja no parecía oírlo, se acercaba con rapidez a pesar de apenas poder dar unos paso debido a sus heridas, llegó hasta sus pies de rodillas; Kakashi se inclinó para ayudarla pero no podía tocarla, la joven parecía morirse lentamente, de pronto no era Sakura, era Rin. _–Lo prometiste, dijiste que la cuidarías por mí-_ Obito estaba frente a él y cargaba a Rin en sus brazos, la joven lucía muerta y su compañero lo veía con una furia incontrolable _-No pude hacerlo-_ declaró Kakashi rendido, levantó la vista pero ahora era Naruto cargando a Sakura, su alumna no respiraba _–Nunca has protegido a nadie, siempre eres tú quien sobrevive-_ Naruto lo veía con los ojos del Kyubi – _Yo la protegeré-_ declaró Kakashi frustrado, quería tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta un lugar seguro pero no podía tocarla. Era un círculo vicioso, primero era Rin y Obito, de pronto eran Sakura y Naruto, seguían reprochándole las muertes de su ex compañera y de su alumna.

-Yo quería protegerlas- declaró en medio de un grito que lo despertó. Se aferró a un cuerpo y esperó uno segundos para asegurarse de que seguía despierto.

-Tranquilícese, sensei- la joven lo abrazó con dulzura.

-Sakura…- susurró el ninja aterrado de sentirla herida, justo como en sus sueños -¿Estás bien?- preguntó refugiado en su pecho.

-Estoy bien- respondió rápidamente pero con voz suave y tranquilizadora. Su alumna acarició suavemente su rostro y enredó sus manos en su cabellera despeinada. Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que el hombre fue capaz de tranquilizarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba despierto, que todo había sido una pesadilla. Su respiración se tranquilizó y su cuerpo dejó de sudar frío, Notó entonces, que estaba en el cuello de su alumna, sentía la natural curva hasta su rostro y dejó escapar el aire que contenía. La joven se estremeció, suspiró delicadamente pero no se apartó.

Kakashi no entendía my bien el momento que compartían, solo sabía que estaba completamente a solas con su alumna y que estaba justo en la situación que quería estar, instintivamente su cuerpo pareció despertar, era el aroma de su alumna, o la cercanía entre ambos lo que causaba esa clase de sensaciones tan primitivas, quizá también era el hecho de que no había estado con una mujer durante varias semanas, cualquiera que fuera la razón, se encontraba entre el delicado cuerpo de su alumna, la cual parecía conforme con la situación. Deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de la joven y terminó por acercarla más a él, por enterrar su rostro entre su cuello hasta que sus labios tocaron esa piel. La falta de vista había sido un verdadero problema hasta ese momento, antes, de ninguna manera hubiera podido tocar a su alumna, ver su rostro inocente le habría recordado lo imposible de la situación, pero ahora, privado de la vista, podía aferrarse a su cuerpo con todo el deseo que lo recorría.

-¿Me tengo?- susurró en sus cuello, tenía que escucharla hablar, quizá su joven voz le recordaría quién era la joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

-No por favor- su voz sonó exactamente como él no quería que sonara. Jodidamente sensual y provocativa. Terminó de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios y su cuello y depositó un suave beso que siguió a otro. Definitivamente no tendría pesadillas, acarició esa piel con su lengua y escuchó un tímido jadeo, se aferró más a su cintura y olvidaría cada mal sueño en ese cuerpo…


	3. EQUIPO

Kakashi dejó escapar un largo suspiro, sus manos temblaron ligeramente al sentir esa piel contra la suya. Había bajado su máscara para besar su cuello, y lo estaba disfrutando; de pronto sólo podía concentrarse en ella, en lo que despertaba en él. No podía ver nada, pero tenía suficiente experiencia como para guiarse de otra manera. Encontró su camino con los labios, subió y exploró hasta que terminó besando la comisura de su boca, se detuvo sólo un instante y un segundo después ya estaba compartiendo un apasionado beso con su joven alumna. La ninja intentaba seguir el impulsivo y demandante ritmo de él pero apenas y lo lograba, Kakashi no se detenía y no parecía necesitar aire, estaba enfrascado en disfrutar de ese prohibido beso. Disfrutar del cálido contacto, de sentir la tímida lengua de la joven, acariciar la suya, disfrutar de no experimentar nada más que placer y deseo. Se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Sakura, haló de su blusa y la levantó ansioso, la sintió moverse inquieta pero terminó por ayudarlo a sacarla por completo. Kakashi intentó relajarse, no era fácil estar en esa situación, donde no podía ver absolutamente nada, de nuevo la tomó de la cintura, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, su joven alumna estaba semidesnuda a su merced y no era capaz de verlo y eso de alguna manera lo convertía en algo más excitante, dejarlo a la imaginación... Sus manos siguieron subiendo hasta encontrar el broche del sostén, en ese punto notó lo desesperado que estaba por esa mujer, apenas podía controlar su necesidad, no podría disimularla. Aprovechó ese momento para devorar su juvenil boca, la besó con fuerza y decisión, terminó por desabrochar el sostén y sintió la respiración de la ninja acelerarse notablemente pero no lo detuvo. Tímidamente Sakura cerró la distancia entre ellos y dejó que las manos de su sensei exploraran su espalda desnuda. Kakashi estaba extasiado, su imaginación no dejaba de atormentarlo de la manera más placentera, sus manos se adecuaban a cada curva que existiera y su mente lo memorizaba. Siguió su camino y dejó una línea de besos hasta que sintió que bajaba peligrosamente por la línea del cuello; tomó a Sakura y la sentó entre sus piernas, la levantó ligeramente hasta que el pecho de su alumna quedó entre sus labios. Sus ojos seguían vendados, sin embargo eso no restó el placer que experimentó al sentir esa sensible piel entre sus labios, se aferró con fuerza y atrajo mas a la joven, la cual jadeaba tímidamente y se aferraba a la cabellera de su sensei. Kakashi no dejó de explorar ese cuerpo, besó cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, acariciaba y tocaba con curiosidad y deseo, la respiración agitada de su alumna ocasionaban que su pecho llenara por completo su boca, era una sensación extremadamente placentera, podía sentir cada detalle e imaginarlo. Su cuerpo quería y exigía más, sus manos bajaron hasta encontrar sus piernas, las cuales acarició sobre y bajo la falda de la chica; la abrazó por la espalda y terminó por girarla y colocarla sobre él. Se deshizo rápidamente de su camisa y pantaloncillos, se recostó sobre ella y sintió un placer inexplicable, piel contra piel, su pecho desnudo rozar el suyo, sus labios se encontraron en un beso desesperado, necesitado y demandante.

El ninja estaba completamente a ciegas, una parte de él se morían por observar cada centímetro de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, de poder deshacerse de esa estorbosa falda que no tenía idea cómo quitar. Intentó que sus manos lo guiaran pero no conseguía encontrar el broche de la dichosa falda, sintió que las manos de su alumna lo guiaban a través de unos pliegues de tela hasta encontrar un escondido cierre que rápidamente bajó; la joven levantó la cadera y así salieron su falda y sus delicadas bragas

Kakashi suspiró ansioso, tardó algunos segundos de más en poder colocarse sobre ella, pero cuando sintió la intimidad de su alumna rozar su erecto miembro, un placentero jadeo escapó de su garganta, la joven pareció experimentar lo mismo puesto que instintivamente levantó la cadera rozando la suya, un movimiento que se encargó de repetir para placer de ambos. El deseo subió peligrosamente, la ansiedad por estar completamente unidos era fuerte y placentera, cada pequeño roce era una tortura de placer que despertaba cada sentido. Las manos de Kakashi no podían estar quieras, explorada cada rincón del cuerpo que se estaba entregando a él, sentía cada curva e imaginaba cada detalle, la besaba con fuerza, viajaba desde sus labios hasta su pecho desnudo, arrancando claros gemidos de placer por parte de su alumna, pero aún así quería mas, siguió la línea de su cuerpo hasta que se encontró con su plano vientre, aunque no pudiera ver absolutamente nada, sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar. Siguió bajando hasta que sintió algo húmedo contra sus labios, hasta que la ninja se retorció de placer, se aferró a su cabellera y tiró con fuerza acercándolo más a esa delicada zona. Kakashi siguió disfrutando de ella, de su piel y del placer que era capaz de provocar, era estimulante despertar sensaciones así en una jovencita.

Terminó por subir de nuevo, hasta encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios, hasta posicionarse en el lugar exacto. Suspiró pesadamente y entró en ella por completo y con una sola embestida, el alivio que sintió fue rápidamente reemplazado por deseo y excitación, quería más, quería penetrar hasta lo más hondo, darle todo el placer que pudiera provocarle. Sakura comenzó a moverse contra él, a imprimir un ritmo suave pero necesitado que el ninja no tardó en volver más duro; se aferró a los barrotes de la cama y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, a saborear la sensación de entrar en ella, de sentir su humedad que facilitaba la entrada de su erecto miembro. Apresuró el ritmo, se entregó por completo a la mujer que tenía debajo, cargó todo su peso en un solo brazo y con la mano libre exploró el cuerpo desnudo de su alumna,disfrutó de sentir las delicadas curvas de su pecho agitado, su piel sensible que reaccionaba ante su toque, de sus labios húmedos e hinchados que excitaban cada centímetro de él. Estaba en éxtasis de esa mujer, de su cuerpo que parecía hecho para él, para encajar con el suyo, de su perfección, de su suave piel que la hacía lucir como un ángel, un ángel apasionado y entregado por completo.

Podría haber durado toda la noche, disfrutarlo un par de horas más, pero su alumna llegó a su final y lo llevó con ella, se aferró a su cadera de tal forma que ocasionó una deliciosa fricción que lo llevó al final, que lo dejó sin aliento.

-Sensei…- susurró su alumna cansada, aún estaba abajo de él. El ninja siguió el sonido de su voz y encontró sus labios para besarla, la besó como si fueran dos amantes conocidos, como si fuese la mujer de su vida.

-Sakura- le devolvió el saludo, la voz de su alumna le había recordado a quién tenía entre sus brazos, pero él no tenía problemas en recordarlo- ¿Estás bien? - todo había sucedido muy rápido.

-Es usted quien me preocupa, debería estar descansando- acarició su rostro suavemente, ningún monstruo del pasado despertó, eran caricias limpias y puras. Kakashi la tomó de la cintura, la giró y la colocó sobre él.

-Me siento de maravilla- no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había pasado, ese desborde de pasión que parecía haber surgido de la nada, sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan completo, como si pudiera pasarse la vida entera ciegas.

-Tiene que descansar- sugirió su alumna sobre su pecho, suspirado tranquilamente, como si no acabara de entregarse a su Sensei. Kakashi sabía que debía hablar con ella sobre lo que acababa de pasar, le debía una explicación pero no quería arruinar el momento, realmente estaba cómodo con la intimidad que mantenía con la joven ninja y no quería arruinarla con las palabras incorrectas.

-Lo haré- se aferró más al cuerpo que descansaba contra en suyo y cerró los ojos con seguridad de que no habría pesadillas.

Sakura se despertó antes que el Sol pensara en salir, estaba completamente desnuda y en brazos de su Sensei. Una emoción desconocida la embargó, era la primera vez que estaba en los brazos de un hombre, y en brazos de qué hombre estaba. Despertaba con el ninja encargado de instruirla, con el responsable de su formación, quien la había visto crecer y convertirse en la ninja que era, suspiró y una sonrisa invadió su rostro, se sentía de maravilla. Observó al apuesto hombre que la abrazaba, su misterioso rostro al descubierto, su delicada nariz y finos labios completamente expuestos, algunos muchos de cabello rebelde caían en su rostro, era realmente atractivo. Era más de lo que cualquier kunoichi pudiera soñar. La joven sólo esperaba que cuando él despertara el encanto no se hubiera esfumado, que la falta de explicaciones no estropeara lo que acaba de suceder, o que las pesadillas no opacaran la noche juntos.

Con pesar, Sakura terminó de levantarse de la cama y vestirse, de ninguna manera podían encontrarla de esa forma con su Sensei, se tomó unos minutos para relajarse antes de despertar al ninja, él también debía vestirse.

-Despierte, Sensei- pidió suavemente en su oído- Debe despertar- sugirió de nuevo al no obtener respuesta.

-Rin… lo lamento - susurró adormilado Kakashi rompiendo las esperanzas de la joven. Soñaba con alguien más, sabía que era con su compañera, que ella estaba muerta, pero seguía pensando en ella a pesar de la noche juntos, seguía en su mente.

-Sensei…- su voz tembló ligeramente pero trató de sonreír al ver que despertaba.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó inquieto el ninja cuando despertó, ¿quién más podría ser?

-Debe vestirse- indicó amablemente trangandose el nudo en la garganta.

Kakashi aún estaba un poco adormilado pero dejó que su alumna lo vistiera completamente, su mente seguía enfrascada en un sueño que acababa de tener así que apenas prestaba atención a su alrededor. Había soñado con Rin y Sakura, en el sueño debía elegir entre ambas, salvar a una de ellas, pero no era capaz de escoger, no podía elegir a una,el sueño terminó justo en el momento en el que Sakura desaparecía y Rin caía en un profundo abismo, no era lo suficientemente rápido para tomar su mano.

Seguía completamente entregado a sus reflexiones cuando notó que su alumna se despedía rápidamente de él.

-Vendré más tarde, trate de descansar- pidió con su dulce voz de siempre, pero algo había cambiado.

-De acuerdo…- antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa, la puerta se había cerrado, se quedó en silencio y trató de enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando y no en el sueño. Sin embargo por más que lo intentó no logró sacar de su mente la sensación que había experimentado cuando debía elegir entre su alumna o su ex compañera, no había podido escoger a quién salvar, y ahora despierto seguía con las mismas dudas. Le erizaba la piel pensar que tuviera que enfrentarse a esa situación y de algún modo, aunque sonara cruel, era reconfortante saber que jamás se enfrentaría a esa situación, Rin estaba muerta.

Además de todo, el ninja comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con lo que acababa de suceder con su alumna, y de alguna forma eso era ocasionado por el sueño, como si de alguna manera no pudiera librarse del fallido amor de su excompañera.

-No la merezco- exclamó para él solo. De todas las mujeres en la Aldea, quizá a la que menos podría merecer era a su alumna, era una joven inocente y enamoradiza, que quizá aún no superaba a su primer amor.

Sakura estaba en su habitación, sentada en la cama y observando un rincón, no se movía en absoluto pero su mente no se detenía un solo instante. Trataba de pensar en alguna justificación para que su Sensei nombrara su compañera cuando hacía poco tiempo habían compartido la cama. Intentaba justificarlo porque realmente se sentía atraída al ninja, debería estar ciega para no notar lo atractivo que era, la capacidad e inteligencia que mostraba en combate, incluso el misterio que lo rodeaba era atrayente, claro que lo había notado, desde hacía algún tiempo. Así que cuando él tocó su piel y besó sus labios le fue imposible no dejarse llevar, no desear que esa noche pasara, no obstante cuando su Sensei pronunció ese nombre todo se vino abajo, no podía, ni quería estar con un hombre aferrado al pasado, ella aún tenía secuelas de esa clase de vida y no era agradable, le había costado mucho desprenderse del recuerdo de Sasuke para estar opacada por el recuerdo de Rin. Tendría que enfrentar lo que vendría.

-¿Cómo se siente, Sensei? -preguntó la ninja intentando mantener su neutral y casual tono. Había vuelto al Hospital, era su responsabilidad.

-Bien- contestó sin añadir nada más, apesar de haberse separado por un par de horas, se le veía sumamente cansado y débil. La joven se acercó preocupada, intentó aplicar un poco de chakra, tranquilizarle, pero el ninja retrocedió instintivamente.

-Será mejor que llame a alguien más- disfrazó totalmente la decepción que sentía.

-Sakura, sobre lo de anoche…-

-No tiene que decir nada- lo cortó decepcionada. El ninja se quedó en silencio y la kunoichi no pudo evitar quedarse callada -Nombró a Rin- la tensión en el cuerpo de su Sensei se hizo notoria, se aferró a las cobijas y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¿Cuándo? - preguntó cauteloso, como si la nombrara con frecuencia y su nombre se le escapara con facilidad.

-Mientras intentaba despertarlo… Sé que no soy la ninja más atractiva del lugar, pero creo que merezco que piensen en mí y no en alguien más, por lo menos después de lo que sucedió- la joven contestó con cierta burla, como si eso lo hiciera más fácil.

-Sakura, no es lo que piensas, Rin es…-

-Sé quién es ella, pero no importa si está viva o muerta si usted aún piensa en ella, incluso cuando está con otra mujer…- la joven había terminado -traeré a alguien para que cuide de usted- el ninja se quedó completamente en silencio y la dejó marchar sin decir una palabra. Sakura salió de la habitación y se recargó en la puerta, seguramente había arruinado todo hablando de más. Esperó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y siguió su camino.

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura?- Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Es sobre Kakashi sensei, ayer parecía recuperarse pero esta mañana está débil y cansado de nuevo, creo que todo es resultado de las pesadillas, es después de esos sueños cuando su salud decae- claro que Sakura había notado eso, pero inocentemente pensó que ella sería capaz de deshacerse de esos sueños.

-Yo me encargaré- aseguró la Hokage- Irás a una misión con Naruto, ¿Te parece bien?- esa pregunta sorprendió a la ninja, normalmente recibía órdenes no preguntas. Esta vez agradeció ese cambio.

-Sí, gracias- la joven agradeció instintivamente, como si ella supiera lo que sucedía. Sakura salió de la Torre Hokage y se puso en marcha, tenía que avisar el cambio de planes.

-No tienes derecho- la voz de Kakashi era bastante dura, la ninja no tenía ni idea de cómo se había dado cuenta de que era ella, no emitió ni una sola palabra -No has perdido a ningún miembro de tu equipo, no tienes derecho a decirme en quién debo pensar- era un reproche válido.

-Tiene razón, no puedo decirle en quién o qué pensar, pero puedo elegir estar con alguien que piense en mí- era el orgullo de mujer quien hablaba.

-Perdí a mi equipo entero, no tengo tiempo para pensar en otra cosa-

-Naruto y yo somos parte de su equipo, arriesgamos la vida para salvarlo, también somos parte de su equipo, sólo que usted ha elegido el pasado y ni Naruto ni yo, estamos ahí- las palabras de Sakura despertaban momentos dolorosos para él, su cabeza punzaba con fuerza y era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor. Estaba cansado de no poder dominar su pasado, todo el dolor que había allí. Se tomó la cabeza con fuerza pero de pronto sintió que unas suaves manos llegaban hasta sus sienes y calmaban el dolor. De apoco el dolor fue cediendo y un profundo sueño lo embargó totalmente, no pudo resistirse al cansancio.

-No puedes seguir así, Kakashi- la voz de la Hokage lo despertó.

-No necesito esta venda- sabía que no hablaba con cualquier persona, que debía respeto, pero no estaba de humor.

-Tienes razón, no necesitas esa venda- coincidió Tsunade -Necesitas dejar de pensar en ellos, de aferrarte al recuerdo de Minato de Obito, de tu padre… de Rin, no hay en el pasado para ti, no hay nadie a quien salvar-

-Necesito estar solo, como siempre he estado-

-No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien, todos tenemos una historia trágica para contar. Somos quienes somos gracias a nuestro pasado, pero no por ellos debemos aferrarnos a el. Mírame a mí, me escondí durante años para que al final el alborotador de Naruto me sacara de mi letargo. Deja que alguien te salve, alguien no quiere que te sigas hundiendo-

-Se supone que debo dejar de pensar en ellos, no creo que pueda olvidarnos- al ninja le templaba ligeramente la voz.

-Creo que hay mejores cosas para recordar- fue lo último que le dijo antes de sabir de la habitación. Se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Tenía que admitir que la Hokage tenía razón, pero no era tan fácil deshacerse de promesas rotas, de despedidas injustas y demasiado apresuradas, había ciertos momentos con los que siempre cargaría, había ciertos monstruos que jamás lo dejarían, pesadillas que cada noche lo atormentarían. Aún no estaba listo para librarse de su pasado, para perdonar sus errores y seguir adelante, llevaba casi toda la vida y jamás lo había logrado, quizá su mayor logro sería volver a ese letargo en el que siempre estaba, ignorar lo jodido de su vida y fingir que la pesadilla había terminado, siempre había sido bueno en eso.

-Podría decirle a Sakura que quiero hablar con ella- pidió a una enfermera que lo atendía. Le debía un disculpa y planeaba terminar cualquier cosa que hubiera empezado aquella noche.

-Sakura-san está en una misión, volverá en un par de días- contestó amablemente la joven, pero ni con su tono más dulce podría compararse con Sakura, con su actitud suave y cálida. El ninja se maldijo por no poder acompañar a su equipo, esperaba que su ausencia no pesara y que volvieran sanos y salvos. Una preocupación que parecía injustificada se formó en su pecho, no podía evitar sentir que pagaría el hecho de haberse quedado en esa cama, de no poder superar su pasado para proteger su presente.

 **NOTA: Esta historia se desarrolla después de la película LOS HEREDEROS DE LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO (Naruto Shippuden) no importa si no la han visto, pues realmente solo tomo el espacio temporal.**

 **Les debo una explicación por mi actualización tan tardía ; mi salud ha sufrido bastante, tuve una recaída bastante agotadora que me impidió seguir nuestra historia. Afortunadamente mi problema ha sido superado y espero actualizar como en el pasado lo hacía. Gracias por su comprensión y paciencia:**

 **YOYO**


	4. PRESENTE

Hacía un par de días que Sakura y Naruto habían partido a su misión, deberían volver esa tarde, parecía que no habría nada de qué preocuparse, era una simple y sencilla misión de entrega, llevar un simple pergamino que no debería traer problema alguno. Así que Kakashi permanecía en su habitación de hospital, sus ojos aún estaban vendados, la Hokage no le quitaría el vendaje hasta verlo total y completamente recuperado, y parecía que eso duraría un par de semanas más. El ninja había decidido olvidar todo, intentar ser el de antes pero seguía hundiéndose en su miseria muy lentamente, no comía ni dormía bien, hablaba poco y seguramente su aspecto era un desastre, todo él era un desastre; pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, no estaba dispuesto a salvarse. Las pesadillas seguían ahí, ada noche, en cada pequeña siesta que tomara, el dolor de cabeza no le daba un descanso de más de unas cuantas horas, cuando tomaba el cóctel de pastillas que la Hokage había ordenado. A esas alturas poco le importaba perder la vista.

El silencio seguía reinando la habitación, permanecía a solas y en silencio con sus propios pensamientos.

Sakura avanzaba con lentitud, no había prisa alguna; la misión se había terminado con éxito así que Naruto y ella continuaban a un ritmo semi lento, disfrutando del paisaje y tomando un respiro de la Aldea, de los problemas que últimamente habían surgido.

-¿Crees que Kakashi sensei pueda acompañarnos la próxima vez?- interrogó su rubio amigo, sin duda extrañaba el equipo completo, por lo menos eran tres si él estaba presente.

-Él necesitará un poco más de tiempo- contestó con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarle.

-¿Pero estará bien? - de pronto ambos se detuvieron en seco.

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó inquieta la ninja, los seguían. No parecía ser un grupo grande pero sí peligroso.

-Más de cinco- su compañero se agitó, se le veía ligeramente tenso y preocupado por la situación que enfrentarían; sólo eran ellos dos -Te protegeré, Sakura-chan- indicó con una sonrisa su compañero.

-Lo sé- le dirigió la última mirada y esperaron, estaban relativamente cerca de la Aldea pero no podían avanzar más, ambos sabían que una emboscada los esperaría más adelante. Lamentaron su falta de atención, el descuido y la despreocupación con la que avanzaron. Pagarían ese error, pero esperaban que no fuera tan caro.

Kakashi permanecía recostado intentando descansar cuando escuchó un alboroto por los pasillos, debido a la falta de vista, el resto de sus sentidos se había agudizado; así que ahora podía escuchar el ir y venir de pasos apresurados, debían ser la enfermeras, todo acompañado de murmullos. La ansiedad del ninja aumentó, y aunque intentó mantenerse tranquilo, pronto tocó el timbre para llamar a una enfermera, la cual se demoró demasiado en atender su llamado, definitivamente algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? - preguntó apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Tsunade sama nos ha solicitado que estemos preparadas, ha reunido un grupo médico, nadie sabe a quién espera- la voz de la joven sonaba agitada pero parecía sincera. No sabía más de lo que decía.

-Kakashi- el ninja reconoció la voz de Guy. Sonaba alarmado **,** escuchó la puerta cerrarse y supo que la enfermera se había retirado.

-¿Qué pasa, Guy? - de pronto su ansiedad aumentó, una capa de sudor frío lo cubrió. En definitiva no esperaba buenas noticias.

-Es sobre Naruto y Sakura, ambos debían regresar hoy a la Aldea, pero Yamato ha indicado que Naruto ha comenzado a transformarse en el Kiuby, tres colas hasta el momento…- Kakashi esperaba malas noticias pero no esperaba escuchar algo así, algo que indicaba que estaban en grave peligro, algo que indicaba la desesperación de su alumno seguramente por proteger a Sakura, si aún seguía viva. De pronto quiso salir corriendo e ir tras su equipo.

-¡Maldición! - exclamó verdaderamente molesto con él mismo -Debo ir tras ellos-

-Tsunade-sama ya ha enviado un grupo, incluído Yamato, no deben tardar- Guy impidió que se levantara -Te mantendré informado- le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y supo que se había marchado. Kakashi estaba inquieto, cada minuto parecía durar una hora, se mantenía en el silencio más absoluto esperando oír alguna noticia, saber algo sobre la llegada de sus alumnos. Esperando que ambos llegaran vivos.

Qué era lo que había sucedido para que Naruto llegara a tal extremo, qué lo había forzado a usar el poder del **biju** para pelear, para poder sobrevivir. Kakashi sabía que Naruto podía llegar a ser temperamental, pero eso sucedía cuando su oponente era demasiado fuerte, o veía algo que realmente lo enfurecía, como la muerte de un compañero. La sangre se le heló sólo al pensar en Sakura, al imaginarla en el peligro que había despertado al Kyubi. Durante los siguientes minutos la mente del ninja no le dio tregua, parecía dispuesto a atormentarlo de la manera más cruel posible. No quería perder a nadie más pero no era capaz de protegerlos. De pronto escuchó un par de pasos apresurados que aumentaron de velocidad, seguramente eran las enfermeras que corrían, un gran murmullo se formó pero no era capaz de entender nada de la conversación agitada que mantenían allá afuera. Se levantó de la cama e intentó acercarse a la puerta para oír pero tropezó con algo y terminó cayendo al suelo, se levantó de un brinco y trató de encontrar la puerta, buscó por varios minutos pero todo fue en vano.

-¡Joder! - exclamó furioso al no poder ubicarse en esa diminuta habitación, terminó chocando contra la mesilla- ¡Joder!- maldijo de nuevo y dispuesto a quitarse esa molesta venda de los ojos, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

-Kakashi-sempai- exclamó Yamato entrando a la habitación. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y volver a la cama.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando, Yamato?, ¿Sakura y Naruto, ellos están bien?- sentía el corazón en la garganta y en los oídos, apenas escuchaba su propia voz.

-Ambos están siendo atendidos por la Hokage, no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió. Un equipo ANBU y yo llegamos cuando Naruto, cuando el Kyubi comenzaba a mostrar la quinta cola; logré detenerlo con el sello, estaba realmente mal herido e inconsciente. Encontramos seis ninjas de Aldeas vecinas, todos estaban muertos…- la voz sombría de su compañero lo alarmó, aún no había terminado.

-¿Qué hay de Sakura, qué sucedió con ella?- su corazón pareció detenerse por algunos instantes, el tiempo que tardó en responder Yamato sólo aumentó su propia agonía.

-La encontramos inconsciente, no mostraba ninguna herida visible, parecía estar completamente ilesa…-

-¿Pero?-

-Una ninja médico iba en el grupo de rescate, intentó despertarla, sin embargo todo fue inútil; no importó la cantidad de chakra que utilizó, Sakura no despertó-

-Necesito verla, saber que está bien y que Naruto se recuperará- estaba dispuesto a salir en ese mismo instante, debía escuchar él mismo la situación.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, ahora mismo Tsunade-sama está con ellos, no podrían estar en mejores manos- no obstante el tono del ninja era bastante desalentador -Quédate aquí y descansa, te mantendré informado- la puerta se abrió y cerró.

-¡Maldición, estoy bien!- gritó para él solo. Estaba cansado de ser tratado como un maldito lisiado, sabía que él mismo se había buscado esa situación, el miserable aspecto que lucía, seguramente daba lástima.

No tuvo más remedio que quedarse en cama y esperar que alguien trajera noticias. Durante ese tiempo apenas y pensó en su pasado, apenas y pensó en Minato, en su padre, en Obito o en Rin, no pensó en lo que había perdido, sino en lo que podría perder. Quería sentirse capaz de proteger a las personas importantes para él, pero siempre era demasiado difícil y demasiado doloroso fallar. Le era imposible no sentirse como un ingrato, Naruto y Sakura se habían arriesgado para salvarlo y él se había quedado en cama lamentando su pasado, los había dejado marchar solos, no había querido recuperarse para protegerlos.

-Kakashi- era la voz de Guy, había entrado justo a tiempo, justo en el momento en el que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-¿Cómo están? - apenas podía hablar, su voz era un mero susurro.

-Naruto se recupera rápidamente, ya conoces la capacidad que tiene de sanar, aún está demasiado débil, recuperó la consciencia algunos minutos; necesitará un par de días más pero estará bien- su voz sonaba tranquila, un poco optimista a pesar de la situación.

-¿Qué pasa con Sakura? - no esperaba buenas noticias, la falta de palabras de Guy sobre su alumna lo había prevenido.

-Sakura aún no despierta, Tsunade-sama sigue con ella. Hablé con Shizune, nadie entiende lo que sucede, ella está prácticamente ilesa, tiene algunas heridas pero ninguna que provoque su situación... - la habitación quedó completamente en silencio, los ninjas se enfocaban en sus propios pensamientos- Todo estará bien, Sakura es una joven fuerte y sana, la llama de su juventud no se apagará tan fácilmente- sabía que Guy sólo trataba de facilitar la situación tan complicada por la que atravesaba el equipal siete, pero de pronto Kakashi quería estar solo.

-Lo sé, sé que ellos estarán bien- fue la primera vez que se alegró de ese vendaje sobre sus ojos, fue lo único que impidió su llanto. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, pero estaba convencido de que si no tuviera esas vendas, lágrimas amargas hubieran resbalado por su rostro y no se hubieran detenido.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó su incondicional amigo, sonaba aspecto debía ser fatal.

-Sí, lo estaré- mintió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar. Guy lo dejó solo. Kakashi había mentido descaradamente, no estaría bien, no intentaría estar bien.

Durante los siguientes días su condición empeoró, apenas comía en todo el día, por la noche sólo dormía un par de horas, se le veía fatal pero no había nadie a quien le interesará lo suficiente. Cada día Guy o Yamato le informaban el estado de sus dos alumnos, Naruto estaba tardando más en sanar que lo acostumbrado, apenas despertaba por unos minutos, y Sakura permanecía igual, no había medicina que pudiera despertarla y su compañero no era capaz de explicar lo que había sucedido; sus alumnos se estaban hundiendo y Kakashi con ellos. Apenas quedaba rastro del equipo siete, el equipo fuerte y unido que había impedido la guerra con la Arena, que había detenido a Hiruko.

-Naruto ha despertado, Kakashi- Guy había entrado en la habitación apresuradamente. Sonaba optimista y seguro de que todo iría mejor a partir de ese momento. El ninja aparentaba estar mejor cuando tenía compañía cerca, pero esa ocasión realmente sintió que todo podría ir mejor.

-Iré a verlo- aseguró poniéndose de pie dispuesto a no quedarse más tiempo en esa cama.

-Te llevaré- Guy comprendía perfectamente el lazo que se formaba con los alumnos, así que cedió de inmediato. Lo tomó del brazo y lo guió por los pasillos. El corazón de Kakashi era un completo caos, parecía estar tranquilo cuando sabía que Naruto estaba mejorando, y se aceleraba cuando recordaba que su alumna aún seguía en un profundo sueño. No había cambiado su decisión, terminara todo con Sakura, ese tipo de apegos sentimentales nunca traían nada bueno, sin embargo no dejaría de preocuparse nunca por ella. Entró en la habitación de Naruto, justo en el momento en el que relataba lo ocurrido.

-...dijeron que la Hoja debía pagar las pérdidas de sus Aldeas, que Hiruko era parte de nosotros, que la Hoja no había perdido a nadie y eso no era justo- la voz de Naruto era un susurro apenas audible pero no detuvo su relato -Nos atacaron, no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió después, recuerdo que Sakura se desmayó y fue todo…- el ninja sonaba exhausto -¿Sakura, ella está bien?- su voz temblaba, seguramente temía escuchar que la había lastimado.

-Sakura está bien, ella se recupera lentamente- la voz de la Hokage era conciliadora -Intenta descansar y si recuerdas algo más sobre Sakura, avisame enseguida- escuchó los pasos de la Quinta pasar a su lado y salir de la habitación.

-Kakashi-sensei…- la voz de Naruto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su mente había intentado buscar una explicación a la situación de Sakura.

-Los dejaré solos- Guy lo guió hasta una silla y lo ayudó a sentarse antes de salir, el ninja sabía que ambos tenían sus propias preguntas.

-¿Sakura realmente está bien?- no era de sorprender que su alumno se preocupara más por su compañera que por él mismo, siempre había sido así.

-Tú la protegiste, ella está viva gracias a ti- no podía ver a Naruto pero el tono de su voz hizo su dolor más profundo. Su alumno cargaba un culpa ajena.

-Hubiera querido hacer más pero no pude. Cuando la vi estaba en suelo y parecía muerta, perdí el control- el ninja parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar, debió ser un momento muy difícil ver a su compañera en esa situación.

-Debí estar ahí para protegerlos- la culpa lo hundía con cada palabra de su alumno.

-Tenía que recuperarse, sensei, aún necesita descansar-

-Trata de dormir un poco- no podía seguir hablando, no cuando escuchaba que trataban de justificar su abandono - Sakura estará bien- no le quedaba más que confiar en eso. Salió de la habitación y Guy ya lo esperaba en la puerta, lo guió de vuelta a su habitación, hablaba animadamente, le aseguraba que todo mejoraría, que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero no hubo mejora, por no en Kakashi, ni en Sakura, ella seguía sin despertar ni mostrar signos de algún día hacerlo. Naruto continuaba con su recuperación, Yamato o Guy aseguraban que se le veía bien, solo su ánimo necesitaba mejorar un poco. Kakashi no se levantó de la cama, no visitó a ninguno se sus alumnos, no podía sentir sus miradas sobre él, cuando hablaba con Naruto le era difícil ponerle un rostro a esa voz,terminaba pensando en Obito. Pero quizá podría visitar a Sakura, ella no sentiría su presencia. No había ningún riesgo. Le pidió a Guy que lo llevara, no le costó gran esfuerzo en convencerlo, su eterno rival creía que le ayudaría a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Lo llevó a hurtadillas de la Hokage y entraron a la habitación que estaba en total silencio, había un aroma a flores que debía ser gracias a Ino, era un cuarto fresco y cómodo, contrario al suyo que debía parecerse más a una cueva primitiva que a una habitación de hospital. Guy lo sentó cerca de la cama y salió.

-Sakura- buscó a ciegas la mano de su alumna hasta que logró encontrarla, su piel conservaba un poco de la calidez tan peculiar en ella, seguía suave y tersa. Llevó esa delicada mano a sus labios y la besó bajo la máscara, pero no había respuesta, se sentía casi como un cadáver. Su mente lo llevó hasta el último día que vio con vida a Rin, así se sintió despedirse de ella, cuando sus grandes ojos fijos lo observaron asustados y pronunció su nombre por última vez, cuando rompió la promesa más importante que había hecho y su equipo desapareció por completo, sólo quedaba él y no podía llamarse equipo. -Basta de esta porquería- exclamó fastidiado y comenzó a quitarse la venda. No había nadie que lo impidiera y terminó por liberar a sus ojos. Abrió los párpados con fuerza y seguridad pero los cerró de inmediato, la luz era demasiado fuerte e incandescente, había pasado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. Le tomó varios minutos e intentos poder adecuar su vista a la luz natural, pero al final lo consiguió. De a poco logró distinguir una silueta que con el paso de los minutos se volvió más clara, por fin, después de varias semanas logró ver de nuevo el rostro de su alumna. Se dio cuenta de que realmente se trataba de Sakura y no de Rin, la joven recostada tenía el cabello rosado, su ía de porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección, era ella y nadie más, era la mujer que debía estar protegiendo. Cayó de rodillas y tomó su mano entre las suyas con fuerza.

-Sakura- repitió viéndole atentamente, estaba frente a su presente. De repente la puerta se abrió y entró la Quinta, Shizune y Naruto, todos se percataron de su presencia pero nadie cuestionó verlo ahí, ni siquiera importaba que se hubiera quitado las vendas o que estuviera arrodillado y tomando la mano de la joven. Todos parecían estar allí específicamente por Sakura, como si tuvieran la solución a su problema.

-¿Estás seguro, Naruto?- interrogó la Hokage observándolo rápidamente pero sin reproche en su mirada. El ninja se levantó y soltó su mano lentamente.

-De veras que sí, lo recordé perfectamente; uno de los ninjas hizo un par de sellos en la frente de Sakura-chan, después cayo desmayada- la voz de Naruto sonaba segura y confiada, creía en cada palabra que decía. Le dirigió una mirada a su sensei y asintió para confirmar sus palabras. El semblante de la Sannin era de preocupación pura, mordió su labio inquieta y frunció el seño disgustada. Sin prevenir a nadie, la Quinta se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a realizar sellos, en su mayoría desconocidos por todos, un chakra azul luminoso surgió de esos sellos, se acercó a la frente de su alumna y todo ese chakra pareció entrar en su frente, en segundos todo había terminado. Shizune se acercó justo a tiempo para sostener a Tsunade antes de que cayera, se le veía débil y cansada, pero no se movió de su lugar, parecía esperar algo.

Todos observaron a la joven recostada y también esperaron. Durante largos minutos no hubo cambio alguno, Sakura parecía dormir tranquilamente, no había señales de que despertara, sin embargo la Hokage mantenía la vista fija en ella, aún luchaba por recuperar el aliento y la fuerza pero no dejaba de ver a su también alumna.

-Maldición- exclamó cuando parecía evidente que no habría cambio alguno. La habitación entera seguía en silencio, nadie sabía qué esperar. Pero entonces Kakashi notó un significativo cambio en el rostro de la ninja, fruncía el entrecejo ligeramente, como si estuviera despertando de un profundo sueño.

-¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó Naruto emocionado, no era el único que había notado el cambio, todos se acercaron a la joven que despertaba lenta y perezosamente. Cuando abrió los ojos el alma de Kakashi pareció vibrar de nuevo, esos grandes ojos jade le recordaron que él era el encargado de ese delicado y roto equipo, que era Naruto quien estaba a su lado y no Obito, por esa puerta no entraría Minato, nadie que se encargara de ellos, él era su instructor y responsable, debía protegerlos y lo haría, tenía un equipo.

-¿Sabes dónde estás, Sakura?- interrogó la Hokage más preocupada aún. La ninja observó todo su entorno asustada, lucía realmente confundida, le dedicó una mirada rápida, apenas de un par se segundos pero nada significativo habían esos ojos jade -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- de nuevo ese tono alerta de la Quinta, como si esperara lo peor a pesar de verla despierta.

-Sasuke-Kun se fue, ¿Verdad?- su tono era tan desolador como la primera vez que supo de su partida. La habitación entera exclamó un ahogado grito de sorpresa. Nadie comprendía lo que sucedía, por qué recordaba ese momento. Había pasado algunos años desde ese día, y algunos otros desde que el dolor parecía haber terminado.

-¿Es lo último que recuerdas? -

-Sí- afirmó completamente perturbada. Eso desilusionó a más de uno en la habitación.

-Es mejor que descanses- Tsunade le dedicó una maternal sonrisa y una mirada al resto, debían salir. Kakashi apenas obedeció la órden. Se sentía totalmente entumido, pero la rápida mirada que le dirigió su alumna bastó para que saliera resignado, furioso y celoso.

-¿Qué está pasando, Hokage?- Kakashi preguntó apenas salieron. No era el único confundido, el rostro de su alumno era un completo rompecabezas.

-Lo que recordó Naruto, los sellos que hicieron a Sakura en combate, esa técnica es realmente antigua, creí que sólo eran leyendas, pero la condición de Sakura confirma que no son solo leyendas-

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- la paciencia de Naruto llegaba a su límite.

-Se trata de una técnica que borra la memoria, se dice que cada día que se pasa bajo esa técnica elimina los recuerdos rápidamente, Sakura ha perdido algunos años de recuerdos, el proceso se ha detenido y no olvidará nada más. Lamentablemente su último recuerdo es la partida de Sasuke…-

-¿Podrá recordar todo de nuevo? - la voz temblorosa de Kakashi delató el miedo que sentía. El miedo de verla pasar por el mismo dolor tras la partida de su compañero.

-No lo sé- silencio absoluto. No había nada más. Por el momento Sakura era de nuevo la jovencita enamorada y entregada a su primer amor, lo vio en sus ojos, no había espacio para nadie más. No recordaba a nadie más y seguramente en esos momento no le interesaba nadie más. La noche juntos y el resto de los momentos que habían compartido, las misiones, los secretos y todo lo que durante años se formó, había desaparecido en una técnica.


	5. RECUPERACIÓN

**RECUPERACIÓN:**

-No estaría orgulloso de mí - Kakashi estaba frente a la escultura en honor a los ninjas caídos durante la segunda Gran Guerra - Nunca estuve hecho para esto, para encargarme de un equipo, nunca podré ser como tú, Minato-sensei, siempre sabías qué hacer con nosotros, conmigo que, en aquel entonces, ya era un desastre- levantó los ojos hacia el nublado y oscuro cielo- Rin, ambos sabíamos que no era el indicado para ti- el ninja se quedó ahí durante unos instantes más y después se marchó. Caminó lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies y en espera de que la primera gota cayera del cielo.

Esa misma tarde le había dado el alta, ya no tenía sentido estar allí si no portaba esa venda y él de ninguna forma accedería a colocarla de nuevo, no se arriesgaría a estar en la oscuridad otra vez. Sus ojos aún luchaban por acostumbrarse a la luz del día, a la artificial y a cada movimiento que sus ojos pretendían seguir. En cuanto a su alumna, después de presenciar la última escena, donde ella sólo recordaba a Sasuke, no le apetecía verla enseguida. Había pactado una tregua con él mismo para dejar su pasado atrás y enfocarse en su presente pero le era difícil controlar esa ligera furia al saber que Sakura se lamentaba de nuevo por su vengativo compañero. Le había costado algunos años y muchas misiones superar su ausencia. En cuanto a las jaquecas, habían casi desaparecido, su visión seguía borrosa pero poco le importaba, debía recuperarse con el tiempo.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Kakashi sensei?- su alumno lo había encontrado de pie viendo a la nada; se le veía desanimado y nostálgico.

-Sólo daba un paseo, ¿Sakura está bien?- el ninja sabía perfectamente de dónde provenía esa tristeza.

-Tuve que relatarle todo lo que pasó ese día, fue como vivirlo de nuevo- Naruto empuñaba las manos con fuerza, tenía la cabeza gacha, como si fuera el culpable de los pasos de Sasuke. El ninja caminó hacia él y colocó la mano sobre su hombro, no había nada de qué avergonzarse.

-No es tu deber traerlo de regreso, Sakura recordará que la vida sin Sasuke continúa- el debía escuchar sus propias palabras, seguir sus propios consejos.

-Debí detenerlo aquel día- su alumno seguía hundido en aquel momento, en la misma frustración.

-Para ser justos, Sasuke no debió irse- Naruto abrió los ojos de repente y notó la ligera sonrisa que le mostraba su sensei, pareció tranquilizarse- Aún hay equipo siete, con o sin Sasuke. Sé que seguirás intentando traerlo de regreso pero no es tu obligación, debes concentrarte en seguir tu entrenamiento. Aún quieres ser Hokage, ¿Cierto?- su alumno lo observaba con atención y pronto esa mirada frustrada se borró de su rostro.

-De veras que sí- afirmó con una radiante sonrisa.

-Es mejor que vayas a entrenar-

-Tiene razón, sensei- aseguró recuperando un poco de su típico optimismo -Cuando Sakura-chan recupere la memoria todo volverá a ser como antes y entrenaremos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos- el joven se alejó corriendo, como si de pronto olvidara que llegaba tarde a algún lugar.

Kakashi se había quedado a solas con el miedo más grande que lo carcomía, ¿Qué ocurriría si Sakura no recordaba los años posteriores a la huída de Sasuke?, cuántos años más tendrían que transcurrir para que su semblante triste desapareciera. Había acordado terminar con su alumna, pero no le gustaba la idea de que ella olvidara todo, no cuando parecía haber sido tan especial. Debía recuperar aunque fuera un poco de Sakura, de su verdadera esencia, esa que había aparecido cuando Sasuke se marchó.

-No creo que Minato éste de acuerdo contigo- una voz a sus espaldas. Era una ANBU -Creo que eres un gran sensei- se explicó.

-No podría competir con la energía de Guy, la paciencia de. O la inteligencia de Asuma. No recuerdo por qué pensé que sería una buena idea, supongo que quería transmitir un poco de lo que mi equipo me había enseñado, formarlo de nuevo…-

-Tuviste un equipo difícil, un Uchiha vengativo al que solo le importa matar a su hermano, al portador del Kyubi, un joven que provocaba miedo y desconfianza y a una ninja que no sabía qué hacer con ella misma. Hiciste de ellos un verdadero equipo-

-Perdí a Sasuke, Yugao **,** no pude detenerlo-

-Eso pasaría tarde o temprano, el Sandaime lo sabía. No esperaba que tú lo detuvieras, nadie podría encargarse de ese equipo más que tú- la ninja enmascarada se acercó a él y esperó una respuesta que no llegó- Siempre puedes volver a ANBU, eres bienvenido- sugirió ante su silencio.

-Lo pensaré- admitió confundido y Yugao desapareció. Realmente no había pensado en volver a ese estilo de vida pero si no lograba reconstruir al equipo siete, no tendría otra opción, no estaba dispuesto a formar otro equipo. Debía visitar a la persona que decidiría el rumbo del siete.

…...

-Hola, Kakashi sensei- el ninja se presentaba ante la chica en cuestión, la cual estaba recostada en su cama -Me dijeron que estaba enfermo- esa última frase hizo reír a Kakashi, la joven no sólo había olvidado algunos años de vida, sino también el aprendizaje. Seguramente no tenía idea de que ahora era una ninja médico, que ella jamás diría enfermo, ella escribiría el padecimientos y su nombre en específico.

-Ya estoy mejor, eres tú quién me preocupa- estaba sentado en la ventana, así que terminó de entrar a la habitación. La joven lo observaba atenta pero ya no había nada de esa chispa que semanas atrás brillaba en sus ojos. Se recriminó a sí mismo no haberse dado cuenta antes de esa mirada especial con que su alumna alguna vez lo vio. Ahora solo era una simple y sencilla mirada que no reflejaba nada más que extrañeza, sin embargo no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si tratara de recordar algo referente a él.

-Dicen que perdí la memoria- la chica mordió su labio confundida; podía haber perdido la memoria pero no su belleza -Se supone que Sasuke-kun se marchó hace algunos años- Kakashi tenía que controlarse cuando escuchaba que su alumna nombraba a Sasuke. De repente se sentía celoso.

-Deberías preocuparte sólo por ti- se sentó en su cama, pero era como estar con su alumna y no con la mujer con la que había compartido la cama, de esa mujer parecía no quedar nada, de su mirada seductora o preocupada más por el resto que por ella misma. Extrañaba a su alumna madura e independiente. La chica sólo lo observó confundida y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Pero Sasuke-kun nos necesita, él debe volver- Kakashi tuvo que masajear sus sienes para no perder la calma. De nuevo estaba con la niña pequeña y profundamente deslumbrada por su compañero. Una versión de Sakura que no le gustaba recordar -Lo lamento, se supone que debo dejar de hablar de él-

-No te preocupes- se relajó y sacudió la suave melena rosada de su alumna. Mantuvo su mano un par de segundos más de lo necesario. El tiempo que pasó sin ver absolutamente nada le había servido para apreciar la belleza frente a él. La ligera sonrisa que mostraba la joven, sus ojos jade resplandecían aún con el mal clima, su piel blanca y tersa, ella era hermosa y parecía que se daba cuenta sólo después de haber perdido la vista.

-¿Pasa algo, sensei?- la ninja parecía confundida por la profunda mirada de hombre frente a ella. En ese momento un relámpago iluminó la habitación entera, no pasaría mucho hasta que la primera gota cayera. Sakura saltó involuntariamente, ese relámpago la había sorprendido. Eso lo hizo reír.

-Será mejor que me vaya- suspiró cansado. Aún no se recuperaba de la depresión que lo había hundido. Había dejado de comer y no tenía suficiente fuerza, además de estar agotado. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, de nuevo por la ventana, una lluvia torrencial cayó del negro cielo. Kakashi se rascó la cabellera disgustado, no era buena idea pasar tanto tiempo con su alumna.

-Debería quedarse aquí, por lo menos hasta que la tormenta pase- sugirió inocente la joven.

-Sí- se recargó en una de las paredes y observó la lluvia. Omitió a la joven que lo veía con curiosidad. Parecía que el que su alumna hubiera perdido la memoria había despertado el instinto protector que habitaba en él, algo egoísta que la deseaba solo para él. No era nada bueno cuando había decidido alejarse de ella sin importar lo que sucediera. Nada cambiaba, él seguía jodido.

-Luce cansado, sensei, debería sentarse- palmó la cama invitándolo a sentarse, el ninja obedeció- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? - la joven preguntó curiosa pero sin esa angustiada mirada con que solía verlo.

-Fue durante la última misión, tuve problemas con mis ojos y debieron vendarlos para que pudiera sanar- no estaba seguro sobre cómo relatar los últimos hechos, cómo explicarle que Naruto y ella se habían arriesgado para salvarle la vida, que su incapacidad visual parecía ser meramente psicológica porque no podía superar la muerte de los integrantes de su equipo. Demasiados detalles para alguien que lo veía como a un desconocido.

-Suena complicado, debieron cuidar muy bien de usted-

-Sí, cuidaste muy bien de mí- la joven estaba completamente sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer que pudiera hacer algo así. Kakashi se puso de pie, no podía seguir soportando esa relación tan superficial, no cuando la joven le había demostrado una sincera preocupación, cuando había pasado días enteros cuidandole. Los años justos entre misiones habían formado un lazo que ahora parecía demasiado delgado para unirlos. Seguramente Naruto se sentía de la misma forma, no olvidaba que antes Sakura apenas toleraba a su compañero y que siempre buscaba la manera de deshacerse de él. No era un situación fácil para nadie.

-Sí, escuché que era una ninja médico- le mostró una sonrisa confundida.

-Aún lo eres, sólo tienes que recordarlo- Kakashi seguía a unos pasos de ella, en el otro extremo de la habitación. Tenía que irse de allí, darle espacio a la joven.

-Todos han estado preocupados por mí, he recibido muchas visitas. Naruto pasa a verme cada hora- su rostro no parecía tan luminoso con su compañero como siempre. Kakashi no soportaba que ella olvidara el lazo tan fuerte que habían formado. Habían entrenado y crecido juntos, cuidaban la espalda del otro.

-Naruto siempre ha estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ti, no sólo en esta última misión. Él siempre te está protegiendo, estás viva gracias a él - habló con más firmeza de la necesaria pero no quería que su alumno reviviera el rechazo de la joven. Sakura debía tener una opinión muy diferente de él también, debía recordarlo como el sensei flojo y desinteresado de siempre, alguien muy viejo para ser considerado una opción.

-Lo lamento, no quería sonar como una ingrata- la joven bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Eso le hizo bajar la guardia, se sentó de nuevo en la cama junto a ella y levantó su rostro con cuidado.

-No lo eres, te convertiste en una gran ninja médico, siempre paciente con Naruto y cuidando de tu viejo sensei y es por eso que todos queremos que recuerdes esos días. El equipo siete no está completo si olvidas que eras parte de el- Sakura lo veía con sus grandes ojos jade, con sus labios ligeramente abiertos y una cara de completa atención hacia sus palabras. Demasiado peligroso, se levantó de un brinco y se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

-¿Se quedaría conmigo, sensei?, no me gusta estar sola- pidió ligeramente asustada. Como si no confiara en su propia mente.

-Por supuesto- no podía negarse a su petición, no cuando se le veía tan frágil y asustada. El instinto protector en él se revelaba contra la idea de dejarla sola. -Intenta dormir un poco, lo necesitas- la joven, que parecía una niña asustada, asintió obediente, se cobijó y hundió su delicado rostro entre la almohada. Kakashi la observó todo el tiempo, notó sus gestos suavizarse y su respiración adoptar un ritmo lento y suave, las cobijas apenas se elvaban al compás de su respiración. Era hipnótico verla, parecía que el tiempo se detenía cuando la observaba, se le veía completamente en paz, una paz que él anhelaba tener. Involuntariamente se acercó a su alumna, como si al tocarla pudiera tener un poco de esa tranquilidad y rozó su delicada mano, estaba tibia. La joven no se movió ni un poco.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, la tormenta no se calmaba en absoluto y un aire frío se colaba por la ventana; pero era un ambiente cómodo, la noche perfecta para dormir, o para intentar hacerlo. De repente se le antojó intentarlo, se sentó en una silla y el sueño pareció invadirlo, esa silla parecía ser mejor que cualquier cama, los ojos se le cerraron de inmediato.

Kakashi estaba frente a Rin y Sakura, sobre él estaban par de miradas asustadas y suplicantes de ayuda, no pronunciaban palabra pero sus ojos parecían decirlo todo. Estaban paradas pero detrás de ellas, en sus talones un abismo se mostraba infinito. El cielo negro no dejaba de infundir más inseguridad en él, la escena se volvía mas dedesolada y él sabía perfectamente para qué estaba allí.

-No puedo- declaró derrumbado toda la tregua para dejar el pasado atrás- No puedo elegir- cayó de rodillas viendo a las dos ninjas frente a él, sus ojos vidriosos suplicando su ayuda, implorando que tomara una decisión y salvara a una, pero eso no pasó. De pronto comenzaron a caer, se les veía derrumbarse por el precipicio lentamente, con las manos estiradas en busca de ayuda, aferrandose a la esperanza de ser salvadas. Cuando Kakashi pensó que no podría elegir, su cuerpo respondió por él y tomó a una ninja de las manos, evitó su caída mientras veía a la otra caer al abismo oscuro. Apretó las manos de la joven con más fuerza.

-Lo lamento, Rin- se disculpó Kakashi cuando vio el rostro de su compañera desaparecer en la oscuridad -Tengo que proteger mi presente- una dolorosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando tomó esa decisión, dolía dejar a su equipo atrás, a quienes habían dado su vida por él. Realmente no encontraba consuelo, entonces una mano una mano llegó a su mejilla y pareció que su vida comenzaba de nuevo.

-Sakura- susurró el nombre de la joven que tenía entre los brazos. Abrazaba su futuro después de soltar su pasado.

Kakashi se despertó bañado en sudor, apenas era capaz de controlar su desbocada respiración, por su cabeza pasaba el sueño completo, parecía estarlo viviendo de nuevo; sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza por lo que le tomó varios minutos poder calmarse un poco. Cuando lo logró se puso de pie y se acercó a su alumna que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, se le veía en completa calma. Una ráfaga de aire frío entró por la ventana y lo hizo estremecerse. Tocó el rastro de Sakura, lo acarició y esperó que sus manos temblorosas y mojadas por el sudor no la despertaran.

-Sasuke- Kun- murmuró su alumna entre sueños. Escuchar eso lo sofocó por completo, retiró la mano como si la piel de la joven quemara. Se acercó a la ventana dispuesto a salir de ahí inmediatamente, sin importar que la lluvia siguiera cayendo con la misma fuerza de algunas horas atrás. Pero entonces recordó lo que Sakura le había reclamado, él nombró a Rin cuando estaba con ella, su nombre se le hab **ía** escapado en un terrible accidente. Supo que la ninja médico sintió la rabia que él sentía en ese momento, la desesperación de sentir a la otra persona sumida en su pasado, sin librarse de los fantasmas. Se acercó de nuevo a su alumna y acarició su mejilla de nuevo, sin rabia ni celos. Ella era la mujer que había elegido, su símbolo de futuro y tenía que recuperarlo.

-Soy yo, Sakura- murmuró observándola unos momentos antes de besar su frente y salir por la ventana. La lluvia cayó sobre él y lo empapó en segundos. Era una lección muy dura para aprender, primero lo habían privado de la vista y para cuando la recuperó Sakura perdió la memoria, era un obstáculo tras otro y éste último no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. Le alegraba que ella no recordara la forma en la que había sido tratada, ese sile **ncio** que le había ofrecido a cambio de esa noche juntos, pero ahora el mayor problema era que su alumna ni siquiera recordara eso, la prefería molesta con él que indiferente, no podía solucionar un problema que Sakura no recordaba en absoluto.

…

Sakura despertó muy perezosamente, el Sol aún no había salido y no parecía haber señales de él, debía faltar un par de horas más para el amanecer; la joven ya había descansado suficiente así que ni siquiera intentó cerrar los ojos, sabía que no tendría caso. Estaba tan perezosa aún que no reparó en que no estaba sola, solo cuando su vista recorrió minuciosamente la habitación reparó en la presencia de alguien más.

-¿Sensei? -preguntó insegura pero creyendo reconocer su inconfundible semblante. De repente un nerviosismo la invadió por completo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- su voz confirmó su identidad.

-Bien- pero la verdad era que había tenido pesadillas, Sasuke parecía perseguirla en cada uno de sus sueños y realmente no había sido una experiencia agradable.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó el ninja ante su silencio. La joven le devolvió la mirada despejando su mente y volviendo a la realidad. La curiosidad de Sakura aumentaba siempre que su sensei la observaba, el hombre la veía con una mirada profundamente melancolica y preocupada, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, parecía implorarle algo de la que ella no tenía ni idea. No recordaba que sus ojos reflejaran tanto, era cierto que había olvidado muchas cosas, pero qué había en su pasado para merecer tal mirada.

-Usted es quien luce cansado, debería ir con un enfermera- no podía dejar de notar lo agotado que se veía el ex ANBU.

-Tengo una ninja médico espacial para mí y no seré atendido por nadie más- declaró medio divertido medio frustrado. Se quedó en silencio, meditando aus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede, sensei? - el corazón de la ninja se oprimía involuntariamente cuando estaba con él, había cierto nerviosismo en ella que le intrigaba porque no tenía razones para sentirse de ese modo.

-Nada- contestó él con una sonrisa ligera -Solo quiero que recuperes la memoria-

-¿Por qué, qué es tan importante que debo recordarlo?- el semblante del hombre frente a ella era un completo rompecabezas, se le veía por momentos inseguro y después nostálgico y culpable. El ninja se acercó a ella y terminoó por sentarse en su cama. La veía con tanta atención y cuidado como si esa mirada tuviera la repuesta. Su sensei sacudió la cabeza negando algo que no había dicho en voz alta.

-Me gustaba la ninja que eras- tocó su mejilla con tal suavidad que le robó el aliento a la joven. Su corazón pareció salirse de su pecho y sintió sus pupilas dilatarse, era el efecto confuso que ocasionaba en ella; su memoria recordaba a Sasuke como el último de sus recuerdos pero su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente a la presencia de su sensei, de su mano sobre su rostro. Se avergonzaba de sentir algo así por su instructor.

-¿No le gusta como soy ahora?- sintió su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza por hacer una pregunta tan sugestiva, pero cada vez que estaba cerca se sentía atraída a él. Kakashi acarició su rostro y rozó sus labios con el pulgar, los repasó suave y seductoramente, la joven lo veía con atención, sin moverse un sólo centímetro.

-Me fascinas- declaró su sensei con un timbre de voz ronco que le erizó la piel. No entendía por qué le gustaba oír esa declaración. Se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración acelerada y con una agradable sensación en el vientre pero sin saber qué hacer -¿Confías en mí? - preguntó el ninja casi uniendo sus labios. La joven sólo asintió hipnotizada bajo su hechizo- Recuéstate y cierra los ojos- pidió y ella obedeció sin titubear, estaba incluso hasta un poco ansiosa ante lo que vendría.

Sakura cerró los ojos y no tardó en sentir que algo los cubría, debía ser una venda que ató con mucho cuidado y que la dejó en completa oscuridad. No pasó mucho hasta que sintió un toque en los labios. La estaba besando, Sakura correspondió a ese beso de inmediato, tenía una ligera idea del deseo que corría en su cuerpo por su sensei, cuando la noche anterior había tenido que controlarse para no pedirle que la tocara como ahora lo hacía, la avergonzaba pero eso no le impedía disfrutarlo.

Sintió las manos de su sensei viajar por su cintura y levantar su blusa. De alguna forma extraña sentía como si ya hubiera estado en sus brazos y no le importaba volver a estarlo.


	6. MEMORIAS

**MEMORIAS:**

Sakura permanecía recostada en la cama, las manos de su sensei exploraban su cuerpo por debajo de la blusa, cada caricia parecía dejar una línea de fuego que elevaba su ritmo cardíaco de forma casi peligrosa. El ninja parecía conocer cada curva de su cuerpo y aunque eso la sorprendió el placer que experimentaba bloqueó cualquier otro pensamiento; Sakura se dejó llevar y olvidó la vergüenza de estar bajo el cuerpo de su sensei, la venda que impedía ver todo lo que sucedía solo elevaba su expectación al estar completamente a merced de ese hombre. Sintió su blusa subir y una serie de recuerdos asaltaron su mente, parecía ya haber estado en esos brazos antes, ese aroma que inundaba sus pulmones aún estaba fresco en su cuerpo, recordaba sus labios. Era un beso apasionado, sin ninguna clase de restricciones, era la expresión pura del deseo que sentían por el otro.

Su blusa terminó por salir y quedar ligeramente expuesta, su respiración aumentó cuando los labios de su sensei bajaron hasta su cuello, cuando sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo semidesnudo, al sentir una presión de los más placentera sobre ella. El ninja besó su cuello con dedicación, bajó desesperado los tirantes de su sostén y recorrió idus hombros y parte de su descubierto pecho, su lengua viajaba con decisión y erizaba permanentemente su piel, cada centímetro.

Pasaron algunos minutos entre besos y caricias suaves, entre pequeños y cortos jadeos de ambos. De pronto Kakashi giró a la joven boca abajo, terminó de desabrochar el sostén, su espalda quedó completamente desnuda y él aprovechó para besar y saborear cada centímetro de piel desnuda, acarició su sedosa melena y hundió su nariz en el cuello para recordar y jamás olvidar su exquisito aroma ; levantó su cadera sólo lo suficiente para quitar la falda y las delicadas bragas rosas que la cubrían, al final la ninja estaba completamente desnuda bajo él.

Sakura se estremeceó al saberse desnuda, su piel sucumboía ante las manos que la tocaban, la sorprendió la forma en la que cada fibra de su cuerpo se entregaba a su sensei. La joven seguía de espaldas, se aferraba a las sábanas y mordía su labio inferior intentando callar algunos descontrolados gemidos. De pronto las caricias, los besos y cualquier otro toque cedieron, se podía oír movimiento de ropa y un cierre que bajaba rápidamente, era fácil saber que el ninja se despojaba de su ropa.

La chica sintió el cuerpo de su sensei recostarse sobre el suyo, ambos completamente desnudos. Aunque no fuera más que un simple toque, de un cuerpo sobre otro, la médico se sentía en éxtasis, el pecho desnudo del ninja contra su espalda, sus manos se aferraron a las suyas, sus labios besaban su cuello y su miembro erecto presionaba en la entrepierna, un contacto demasiado íntimo.

La giró con suavidad, cuidadosamente se colocó sobre ella y se apoderó de sus labios, de nuevo sus lenguas se encontraron y saciaron la sed del otro. La manos del encargado del equipo siete no se estaban quietas, llegaron hasta el pecho de la alumna y acariciaron esa delicada piel, su pequeño pecho era perfecto, estaba firme y erecto, cabía con exactitud en sus manos, podía delinear cada curva. Pronto fueron sus labios lo que probaron esa piel, su boca húmeda recorrió y succionó pasionalmente, se deleitó y llenó de placer a la joven que se movía inquieta bajo su cuerpo, se movía ocasionado un peligroso toque entre ambos que despertaba y provocaba el instinto en ellos.

Sakura quería deshacerse de la estorbosa venda, sabía quién era el hombre que la tocaba, sin embargo quería y ansiaba verlo, observar cada toque y caricia y sobre todo ver al hombre responsable de la excitación que sentía, el culpable del placer que la invadía y bloqueaba cualquier alerta de peligro que pudiera sentir, porque a pesar de sentirse en el cielo, una pequeña parte de su cabeza, la única que parecía seguir cuerda, le advertía que no terminaría bien, que antes no había terminado bien.

-Sakura- jadeó el ninja sobre su cuerpo, eso fue suficiente para olvidar cualquier advertencia. La falta de vista la dejaba completamente bajo el antojo de su sensei, no podía saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, donde estarían sus manos o sus labios, era un acto puro de confianza y ella había asegurado confiar en él -Jamás te haré daño- le aseguró, sin embargo una parte de ella protestó. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, el hombre sobre ella la besó de nuevo; lenta y seductoramente se apoderó de sus labios y cada pensamiento que surgiera. Era un beso diferente, parecía dedicado a ella, sola a ella y a ese momento, como si no pudiera pensar en nadie más, era un contacto íntimo y puro, suave pero firme, dejó sin aliento a la joven.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una presión en su entrepierna, era el miembro de su sensei que entraba con lentitud y que la llenaba por completo; al principio parecía un poco incómodo pero después de unos segundos y cuando la penetró por completo una descarga de placer la invadió de pies a cabeza. El ninja se quedó completamente inmóvil durante unos segundos para darle tiempo a la joven de acostumbrarse, pero comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, disfrutando de la fricción y el suave balanceo que los preparaba para el ritmo rápido y seguro que Kakashi imprimió después, se movía contra la joven con fuerza pero siempre cuidadoso, empujaba y profundizaba cada embestida, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y se detenía en cada punto exacto para darle más placer; conocía el balanceo de caderas necesario y placentero para ambos, aceleraba y tocaba su cuerpo con la precisión de un experto. Mordía su labio seductoramente, gemía y susurraba su nombre al oído, estaba entregándose completamente a ella. Besó y mordisqueó su pecho desnudo, succiónó y a la joven la pareció que dejaría una pequeña marca, parecía lo menos importante en ese momento cuando su cuerpo parecía de gelatina y temblaba ante cualquier roce, cuando cada embestida la llevaba cada vez más cerca del final; apenas era capaz de controlar los jadeos que emergian de la garganta, de sus manos que se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda de su amante y que seguramente dejarían algunas marcas, no podía controlar el placer que sentía ni la reacción que parecía tan primitiva en ella.

Era un ritmo perfecto que la condujo al final, su cuerpo se tensó por unos brevísimos instantes para después ser sacudida por una descarga de placer que apagó su mente; se aferró con fuerza a la cadera del hombre sobre ella y mordió su hombro intentando controlarse. Su sensei continuó con el casi brusco balanceo sobre su alumna, pero cuando la sintió alcanzar el placentero orgasmo, no pudo seguir resistiendo más tiempo, cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeció de placer absoluto, intentó reprimirse pero terminó por ceder y entregarse por completo a la joven, por llenarla de él y fue la mejor sensación que podía experimentar. Estaban completamente unidos y esta vez haría las cosas de la forma correcta.

-Sakura- le encantaba pronunciar su nombre. La ninja seguía con la venda y él se encargó de quitarla, le tomó unos segundos adecuarse a la luz de nuevo pero le devolvió una mirada avergonzada, él aún seguía sobre ella, completamente desnudo, ambos con el rostro sonrojado y con ligeras perlas de sudor por la reciente actividad -¿Estás bien?- Sakura asintió confundida. Kakashi aprovechó esa duda en su rostro para besarla de nuevo, para borrar cualquier miedo que habitara en ella y quitar sus propios miedos. Cuando estaban así de cerca no parecía que todo fuera tan complicado.

-Esto ya ha sucedido antes, ¿Cierto? - preguntó observándolo con sus grandes ojos fijos. El ninja bajó hasta su desnudo pecho y recostó su rostro entre la línea que separaba los pequeños senos de la joven, suspiró tranquilamente.

-Sí. Ya hemos hecho el amor antes- declaró suavemente para no asustar a la joven y un poco extrañado de que ella tuviera algunas sospechas -¿Recuerdas algo?- preguntó inseguro.

-No, pero la forma en la que me tocaste, con tanta seguridad… como si me conocieras- Sakura tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y lo acarició, su rostro no portaba máscara, estaba completamente al descubierto y ella lo observaba atentamente. -¿Qué sucedió después? - una parte de ella le advertía que probablemente no quisiera saberlo.

-Fui un completo gilipollas- su sensei parecía no tener ánimos de relatar lo sucedido pero siguió hablando- Por aquellos días yo me recuperaba de la última misión, tú cuidabas de mí con mucho esmero, siempre estabas cerca y yo necesitaba tu compañía pero era muy estúpido para pedirla- tomó sus manos y las besó -Además estaba hundido en mi pasado, no era capaz de concentrarme en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pensaba en alguien más- bajó hasta su vientre y acarició su piel. La noche anterior no había tenido más pesadillas y su vista estaba cada vez mejor, tenía la esperanza de que todo pudiera mejorar.

-¿Aún piensas en alguien más? - la voz de la joven no era de reproche, era de curiosidad, como si escuchara una historia ajena.

-No- aseguró rápidamente. Se sentía bien estar con ella, era como respirar después de casi morir asfixiado, así se sentía.

¿En quién pensabas?-

-En mi primer equipo…- no estaba seguro de querer abrir esa puerta, pero quizás si hablaba con alguien todo se volvería más fácil- Minato era mi sensei, Obito y Rin era mis compañeros; perdí a mi sensei y a Obito durante la segunda Gran Guerra, acababa de convertirme en Jounin pero no era más que un ninja inmaduro. Obito nos protegió a Rin y a mí pero dio su vida a cambio, me hizo prometer que cuidaría de ella pero no pude hacerlo, le fallé. Rin murió en mis manos- la voz era apenas un susurro, y la joven observó una traicionera lágrima resbalar por su rostro.

-Lo lamento- la mirada que Sakura le dedicaba no era de lástima sino de compasión, realmente intentaba compartir su dolor pero ni siquiera recordaba lo que sentía por él, de pronto lamentó hablar hablado de más.

-No importa, eso pasó hace muchos años- se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por su ventana.

-¿También te marchaste así antes?- esa pregunta lo paralizó, estaba repitiendo sus acciones. Estaba harto de no poder hablar de su pasado porque salía corriendo, porque después lo único que quería era estar solo.

-Jamás te haría daño- se acercó a la joven y acarició su juvenil rostro, delineó sus labios hinchados con el pulgar y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Estaba semidesnudo, solo vestía sus pantaloncillos- Hacía mucho que no necesitaba a alguien como te necesito a ti, pero tú no recuerdas algo sobre nosotros- la besó dulcemente -Alguien vendrá pronto, es mejor que me vaya-

-Sí- la mirada de la joven aún era confundida, aún parecía no saber qué sentir. Sakura se quedó a solas y sus pensamientos invadieron su cabeza de golpe. Su mente le recordaba que Sasuke se había marchado, ese era su último recuerdo y aunque no quisiera su corazón se oprimía cuando recordaba ese hecho, y apesar de eso se acababa de entregar a otro hombre. Lo había besado y acariciado con pasión, había disfrutado de su compañía y no creía que eso estuviera bien. Su sensei parecía tan confundido como ella, dudoso de lo que sería lo mejor para ambos, indeciso. Lo más preocupante era no saber qué era lo que había sentido por él, ¿Había estado enamorada de su sensei? Su mente era un completo caos, pero su cuerpo se estremecía de placer cuando recordaba lo que había sucedido solo minutos antes.

-¡Sakura! - la puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que la joven terminaba de vestirse. -Recuperarás la memoria- la Hokage anunció segura de sus palabras. La ninja se quedó sin palabras, había ciertas cosas que no quería olvidar y otras pocas que era preferible no recordar.

…..

-Kakashi, espera- Tsunade había intentado detenerlo, pero él estaba decidido a ver a su alumna. Tenía que aprovechar que ella no recordaba nada para inundarla de nuevos y mejores recuerdos. Había asegurado que lo mejor era no volver a involucrarse con Sakura, pero era claro que eso ya no era una opción, estaba completamente rendido ante ella y anhelaba la paz que envolvía a esa chica, era más que un lugar seguro para estar, era el único lugar que tenía. Entró en la habitación con un discurso en mente, la ninja veía atentamente por la ventana pero se giró y lo observó de frente.

-No tiene venda, eso significa que su recuperación fue exitosa- Kakashi se quedó de pie y no se atrevió a dar un paso más. Sakura recordaba la venda y el problema con su vista.

-Recuperaste la memoria- dedujo frustrado. Cuando creía tener la solución del problema lo cambiaban. Era un desastre.

-Sí. La Hokage y Naruto me contaron que perdí algunos recuerdos durante la última misión; afortunadamente Tsunade sama fue capaz de regresarme lo que había olvidado- la joven sonrió ligeramente pero estaba inusualmente callada.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió en los últimos días? - era una buena oportunidad para mostrarle a la joven la poderosa chispa que había entre ellos.

-No. Tsunade sama me advirtió que olvidaría esos días, recordaría los años olvidados y el resto de lo que sucedió, pero estos últimos días serían un hueco en mi memoria- la médico se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada incómoda. Ella recordaba el gran problema que los había separado.

-¿Cómo logró curarte? - debía tratar de mantener una conversación típica, que ella supiera que podía ser un hombre normal.

-El ninja que me hizo esto era de la Aldea de la Roca, cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido ofrecieron su ayuda. Un ninja de la Aldea vino especialmente para curarme y logró revertir la técnica. Tuve suerte- Sakura se veía hermosa, incluso con esa mirada insegura, su rostro delicado con esos ojos jade, sus mejillas sonrojadas y labios rosas, su melena rosada se movía con el viento y llegaba hasta su rostro.

-Luces hermosa- declaró sin importarle la respuesta que obtendría y que no formara parte del tema que discutían. La joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa, abrió la boca para decir algo pero después la cerró y se quedó en silencio intentando pensar en algo para responderle. Ese momento de duda el ninja lo utilizó para acercarse, la médico intentó retroceder pero chocó con la ventana, parecía no tener salida pero se movió por toda la pared intentando llegar hasta la puerta - Algo sucedió entre nosotros esta mañana- aseguró cansado y fastidiado de la situación. Si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas, para ambos. Tenían que aclarar lo que sucedía entre ambos, ella debía admitir la atracción que sentía hacia él y él debía admitir cuánto la necesitaba.

-¿Qué? - la joven seguía intentado escapar de él, sin embargo Kakashi logró acorralarle en una esquina. Colocó sus brazos junto a ella y le impidió cualquier otra salida, se acercó bastante a su cuerpo. El nerviosismo era evidente.

-¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió esta mañana?- interrogó sobre sus labios, aún con la máscara puesta. Sakura solo negó silenciosamente y se revolvió inquieta. -¿Quieres recordarlo?- era increíble la atracción que había entre ambos. Kakashi parecía estar dándose cuenta de la necesidad que surgía en él estando tan cerca de ella. Con una mano, y asegurándose de que la joven no escapara, bajó su escote lo suficiente para mostrar la marca que sus labios habían dejado en el delicado pecho de la ninja.

-¿Cómo pasó? - Sakura estaba en verdad confundida, no recordaba nada de lo que fuera que hablaba su sensei. Esa marca debía ser parte de un accidente y ella debía salir de esa habitación. Debía poner los pies en la tierra y aceptar que esa atracción no pasaría de las sábanas y no era precisamente la mejor de las opciones.

-Me encantaría recordartelo- sería más fácil si él no fuera tan atractivo. Si su cuerpo no temblara como gelatina cuando lo tenía tan cerca, o si su mente pudiera enfocarse y pensar con claridad. No había sido de la noche a la mañana, no se había despertado un día y notado la clase de instructor que tenía, había sido con el paso de los años, meses y días juntos; comenzó a notar que no le molestaba la actitud desinteresada que su sensei mostraba siempre, o que su ligera sonrisa era realmente sexy.

-Preferiría que no lo hiciera- no podía olvidar todo lo que los había separado. Ambos tenían sus propios problemas no resueltos.

-Hicimos el amor- le recordó como si fuera bastante obvio. Sakura sintió su rostro enrojecer.

-No es posible- aseguró observando esa marca nuevamente. Había otra explicación- Debemos terminar esto, usted es el sensei, se supone que es el más sensato para elegir lo correcto- pero el ninja sólo mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nunca fui bueno para obedecer las reglas- se acercó a sus labios y los tocó contra su máscara. -Esta mañana eso no te importó mucho-

-No recuerdo lo que sucedió esta mañana- la joven se alejó y salió de su prisión por un pequeño hueco -Nada ha cambiado, ahora estás bien, lejos del pasado pero qué pasará si regresan las pesadillas. No quiero el silencio que me ofreces cuando intento ayudarte- la joven lo veía directo a los ojos, realmente parecía entenderlo- Conozco tu pasado, esa historia que ocultas y que te atormenta, ni siquiera intentaré imaginar el dolor que tienes clavado en el pecho pero no quiero verte hundido en una culpa demasiado injusta para ti- el ninja se sorprendió al escuchar que la joven asegurará saber la causa de sus pesadillas -No quiero que pienses en nadie más cuando estés conmigo-

-Sakura…- Kakashi se revolvió el cabello frustrado. Ahora su pasado era lo menos importante- Tienes razón, debo tomar la mejor decisión para ambos- la médico mostró cierta decepción en la mirada pero asintió. Tres segundos después el ninja que copia la besaba como nunca, había bajado su máscara y ahora la acorralaba de nuevo en la pared. La tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo. Ese beso, estar juntos y en brazos del otro, era lo mejor para ambos -No podría pensar en nadie más de la forma en que pienso en ti-

-Buena elección- aseguró Sakura entre ese largo beso. Había ciertas cosas que debían resolverse, un pasado por desaparecer y demasiadas complicaciones a superar, pero la ninja estaba satisfecha con el presente que tenía, con que la besaba. Era su sensei, el hombre inteligente y misterioso por el que arriesgaría su vida sin dudarlo, con una actitud desinteresada pero pasional, con dudas y miedos que no eran más grandes que sus ganas de superarlos. Estaba llena de esos pequeños detalles que le parecían tan atractivos en él y que jamás encontró tan fascinantes en alguien más. En resumen : no estaba enamorada pero estaba en ello.

Kakashi la abrazó con fuerza, las cosas parecían un poco mejor ahora, las pesadillas estaban muy lejos de él, de ambos, moría porque su vista terminara de mejorar para poder ver perfectamente a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos. Seguramente vendrían más problemas pero si terminaban como ahora, con un beso, podría intentarlo la vida entera. Aún le parecía increíble que su pequeña alumna fuera el oxígeno que años atrás había perdido, que hubiera necesitado quedarse ciego para darse cuenta de la mujer que llevaba años a su lado y que la solución a sus pesadillas fuera precisamente esa niña que cuidó y que ahora lo cuidaba. No creía que fuera una recompensa a el dolor pasado, no creía merecer tanto pero de ninguna forma cuestionaria que estuviera a su lado, lo que sea que hubiera visto en él, esperaba que lo viera siempre.

Era y sería una relación complicada, había tanto que podía separarnos, así que lo mejor sería tomárselo con calma; dejar que las cosas tomaran su rumbo propio y que el tiempos terminara de unirlos.

-Realmente no recuerdo lo que sucedió esta mañana- declaró la joven una vez que el beso terminó. Aún la tenía entre sus brazos, recargada contra la pared y con sus largas piernas enredadas en su cadera. Kakashi mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eso no es un problema, eso preciosa, es un placer para mí. Te mostraré lo que sucedió antes de que los primeros rayos de Sol aparecieran- hundió la nariz en su cuello y besó su sensible piel.

-¿Cómo conseguiste conquistarme aún cuando perdí la memoria? Esta marca deja en claro que no opuse resistencia alguna- la joven se dejaba llevar por las suaves caricias que recibía.

-Hay cosas que no solo se graban en la memoria- dejó su cuello y juntó su frente con la suya- Creo que yo ya estaba metido en tu piel y aquí- dijo suspirando a la altura de su corazón- Hay cosas que recuerdan mejor que la mente. Yo tampoco podría olvidarte- dijo besándola suavemente. Sus labios recordaban perfectamente al otro.


	7. EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO:**

 **SEIS MESES DESPUÉS:**

Sakura despertó perezosamente, no había tenido la mejor de las noches, tenía algunas molestias que le impedían dormir de forma tranquila y placentera. Se revolvió inquieta y terminó por mirar al techo, estaba a punto de levantarse pero una mano le impidió hacerlo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el hombre recostado junto a ella, seguramente tampoco había sido una buena noche para él, la acompañó en cada malestar. Ambos estaban develados.

-Sí, intenta descansar un poco- el ninja tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente -Más tarde tienes una misión y no has descansado lo suficiente- se le veía exhausto.

-Quisiera que fueras conmigo- declaró su ex sensei.

-También extraño las misiones- le sonrió dulcemente y se recostó junto a él. -El equipo siete ahora son sólo dos ninjas, Naruto y tú-

-Estoy seguro de que todos prefieren las cosas como están ahora- acarició el abultado vientre de su ex alumna- Yo lo hago, no cambiaría nada- esperaban a su primer hijo.

-Todos en la Aldea son tan amables conmigo, no dejan de darme obsequios- después de superar el asombro por el repentino embarazo de la secreta pareja vinieron las felicitaciones. Aún los veían extrañados de la inusual pareja, pero cuando los veían juntos era fácil darse cuenta del porqué eran una pareja, a pesar del poco tiempo juntos parecía no haber dos almas más afines que las de ambos.

-Lo sé, nuestro hijo es todo una sensación- Kakashi se recostó en su pecho y acarició su vientre suavemente. Sakura aún recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando le reveló la noticia, la joven estaba aterrada de su reacción, apenas un mes juntos y ya esperaban un bebé. No era una noticia fácil de asimilar.

FLASHBACK:

-¿Todo está bien, Sakura?- el ninja la había sorprendido en su cuarto, en la casa de sus padres

-Por supuesto, sensei- pero su mirada era esquiva. Intentó parecer ocupada y ordenó un poco de ropa ya doblada.

-¿Entonces por qué me has estado evitando durante estos últimos días? - Kakashi se acercaba a ella lentamente pero la joven retrocedía- Sakura, no hagas esto…- el ninja la observaba dolido, podía ver como su silencio y su indiferencia lo lastimaban, pero ella estaba muerta de miedo, era solo una jovencita.

-Sensei, yo…- intentó reprimir las lágrimas pero le fue imposible. Rompió a llorar sin saber muy bien la razón.

-No quiero escucharlo. No volveré a molestarte- escuchó que su ventana se abría, pero antes de que el hombre saliera medio habló, medio gritó lo que le sucedía.

-Estoy embarazada- decirlo en voz alta la aturdió- Tú eres el padre- era más que obvio pero lo dijo de todas formas. El hombre que estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, se quedó inmóvil ni siquiera se le veía respirar. Pasó cerca de cinco minutos sin decir palabra, sin moverse o mirarla y después de eso salió, se fue dejándola sola.

Sakura sintió que le faltaba el aire, se sentó sobre la cama y trató de regular su respiración, estaba asustada, más que eso, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué dirían sus padres, sus amigos, la Aldea entera? Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder con algo tan grande, se sentía sobrepasada y estaba sola. La Hokage era la única que sabía de todo, tanto de su relación secreta como de su reciente embarazo, la Godaime le había ofrecido todo su apoyo además de una mirada y abrazo maternal, le aseguró que todo estaría bien pero por ahora no todo iba bien. Se quedó en la misma posición cerca de una hora, su llanto había cesado pero su mirada aún estaba perdida, ambas manos estaban sobre su vientre.

-Sakura…- escuchaba una voz, pero debía estar en su imaginación- Sakura- cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que había un hombre frente a ella.

-Sensei- la joven pensó que debía ser su imaginación, él había salido por su ventana dejándole sola. Sin embargo el ninja se arrodilló y tomó sus manos que estaban en su vientre.

-Ya está todo arreglado- se había bajado la máscara y le mostraba una sonrisa, una perfecta sonrisa discreta -Limpié la casa, mi habitación también y te hice un espacio en el armario para toda tu ropa. Además te compré esto- le entregó un pequeño regalo. Sakura estaba en shock, le tomó varios segundos reaccionar y tomar el obsequio con las manos temblorosas. Le costó un poco abrirlo, tenía un papel rosado muy bonito con un moño verde. La joven se quedó sin aliento cuando descubrió lo que había dentro. Unos diminutos zapatitos para bebé de color blanco, Sakura nunca había visto algo tan tierno, tomó uno y colgando de una cinta había un anillo.

-Yo…- se quedó sin palabras, qué significaba ese obsequio y ese anillo - ¿Tú quieres que yo?-

-Sí, quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero una familia contigo. Te prometo que los protegeré a ambos- besó su entonces vientre plano- Jamás estarán solos- Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo- susurró su declaración.

-Yo no, esperé toda mi vida para tenerlos, para formar una familia- la besó con delicadeza como si el embarazo la volviera más frágil. Todo lo que sucedió después estaba grabado en su pecho, cada día.

FIN FLASH **BACK**

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó su esposo.

-En nuestra boda- no le diría que recordaba el miedo y al inseguridad que había sentido hasta poco antes de su boda.

-Lamento que no fuera como soñaste, que fuera tan apresurada- se disculpó con una voz apagada. Se habían casado sólo dos meses después de saber sobre su embarazo.

-Fue perfecto- sonrió sinceramente. Realmente su boda había sido hermosa, fue el momento donde se formó su pequeña familia, donde comenzaría un nueva historia para ambos. Desde entonces siempre se sentía a salvo, protegida y confiada de que el hombre que ahora su esposo, los protegería de todo. No se arrepentía de lo atropellado de su relación porque así era perfecto, así había conseguido al hombre de su vida y a el padre de su hijo. Porque por primera y única vez se sentía amada, no solo por tener a su hijo en el vientre, su ex sensei la amaba a ella, podía podía dormir tranquila y saber que la mañana siguiente él la amaría más que el día anterior. Lo sabía porque eso sucedía con ella.

-Te amo, Sakura- declaró Kakashi levantando la vista encontrándose con esos grandes ojos fijos que lo habían salvado del vacío, que ahora le daban una familia.

-También te amo- acarició su rostro sin máscara y peinó su rebelde cabello gris -Creo que está un poco inquieto- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su vientre.

Kakashi siempre se maravillaba cada vez que eso sucedía , era una extraña sensación totalmente desconocida para él, esa felicidad total que lo embargaba cada que veía a su esposa con su hijo en el vientre. Las cosas no habían salido muy de acuerdo al plan, se supone que iban a ir lento y tranquilo pero después de tres meses ya estaban casados y en la espera de su primer hijo, era claro que no era para nada como lo habían pensado, era mucho mejor. Cuando Sakura le confesó su embarazo la emoción que lo embargó fue completa, tenía tanto que hacer que salió a toda prisa de la habitación de su alumna para acondicionar su propia casa para la llegada de Sakura y de su bebé, compró el anillo y ese par de zapatitos, además de hablar con la Hokage y advertirle que la joven de ninguna manera iría a otra misión, no los pondría en peligro ni de broma. Aquel día había sido el más ajetreado de su vida, pero sin duda el más dichoso.

Sabía que sólo habían estado juntos un mes, pero mientras arreglaba su casa y compraba los obsequios o hablaba con la Godaime, jamás dudó de lo que hacía, no pensó siquiera un segundo en detenerse a analizar lo que estaba sucediendo, no hacía falta. Esos treinta días habían sido todo lo que necesitaba saber y sentir. Aquellas noches juntos entre sábanas, nunca se lo había dicho a Sakura pero cuando hacían el amor, Kakashi se encontraba deseando que ese amor tuviera frutos, no le costaba nada imaginarla como su esposa con un hijo en su vientre, cuatro semanas habían sido suficientes para darse cuenta, así que cuando escuchó lo que su ex alumna tenía que confesarle, tuvo el futuro que estaba soñando, justo en la palma de su mano.

-Pensaba que si es niño, deberíamos llamarlo Sakumo- la sugerencia de su esposa lo sorprendió.

-Eso me gustaría- declaró recostandose sobre el pecho de la joven, le gustaba estar así, se sentía protegido y salvo, capaz de proteger lo que realmente le importaba. Anhelaba que Sakura se sintiese de la misma forma. Algunas veces aún tenía pesadillas, había noches malas y dolores de cabeza molestos, pero bastaba con acercarse a la mujer que tenía a su lado para que el dolor y el miedo desaparecieran, sentirse parte de una familia era el bálsamo perfecto ante cualquier amenaza.

Una vez por semana visitaba el monumento con los nombres de su antiguo equipo, les contaba cómo iban las cosas con su pequeña familia, les contaba lo irónico que parecía el hecho de que toda su vida parecía haber tenido una venda en los ojos y que justo cuando realmente tuvo una, sintió que desaparecía la que cubría su corazón. Estuvo ciego hasta que perdió la vista, sólo entonces pudo saber quién era la mujer que le daría en pocos meses, todo lo que años atrás perdió.

-Realmente me gustaría- repitió cerrando lo ojos. Podía armarla toda la vida de esa forma, con los ojos cerrados porque sabía perfectamente quién era la mujer que tenía a su lado.

 **FIN**

 **MI MÁS SINCERO AGRADECIMIENTO POR LLEGAR HASTA ESTE FINAL,**

 **HASTA EL FINAL DE NUESTRA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS,**

 **YOYO**


End file.
